


Psie smutki

by Homoviator



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animal Transformation, BRAK SLASHU, Bromance, CYCKI feel warned, Funny, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, KON/CYCKI, Polski | Polish, Request Meme
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon zamienia się w psa a Tim opiekuje się nim, nawet, gdy  Kon znowu staje się człowiekiem. Wilkołaki, bikini, wariujące super moce i dwóch bohaterów kontra ich własny, kolorowy, pokręcony świat DCu :)</p><p> </p><p>To preludium tylko, zabawna rozgrzewka jak wszystkie mikołajowe, świąteczne requesty, więc nie oczekujcie epopei ani jakiś ogromnych zgodności kanonicznych (jakby można je było w DCu osiągnąć, duh;)</p><p>Zadomowię się w Dcu z Timem i Konem na dłużej, feel warned :)</p><p>indżojcie :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Psie smutki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chuchacz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chuchacz).



> Request dla chuchaczki, (Kon El/Tim Drake, Kon zamieniony w psa) Przepraszam, piosenka z Pana Kleksa musiała być :D

roz. 1

Psie smutki

 

 

Na brzegu błękitnej rzeczki

Mieszkają małe smuteczki.

 

Ten pierwszy jest z tego powodu,

Że nie wolno wchodzić do ogrodu.

 

Drugi - że woda nie chce być sucha.

Trzeci - że mucha wleciała do ucha.

 

A jeszcze, że kot musi drapać,

Że kura nie daje się złapać.

 

Ze nie można gryźć w nogę sąsiada

I że z nieba kiełbasa nie spada. (...)

 

Jan Brzechwa

 

 

To był naprawdę kiepski dzień i kiepska walka. Jutro Robin usiądzie z planami i rozpiskami taktycznymi i przeanalizuje błędy. Jeżeli dożyje jutra, bo cholera jasna, nie tak miało się to potoczyć!

Trigon klnąc, plując i ciskając zaklęciami na odlew zniknął w teleporcie. Bardzo niestabilnym, chwiejnym teleporcie, który błyskał, sypał skry i generalnie widać było, że zaraz wybuchnie. Robin zdołał jedynie unieść ramię, zasłaniając twarz. Krzyk Cassie, cienki pisk Barta a potem podkoszulka Kona z emblematem Supermana w ogromnym zbliżeniu i mocna, silna dłoń pchająca go ku ziemi.

"Padnij!"

Wybuch, ogłaszający ucieczkę Trigona wstrząsnął całym laboratorium.

Przez długą chwilę leżał bez ruchu, tak jak upadł. Twarzą do ziemi, z rozrzuconymi ramionami i peleryną, zawiniętą niewygodnie pod pachą. Oddychał szybko przez otwarte usta. Logicznie wiedział, że jest w szoku i ma wstrząśnienie mózgu ponieważ spadły na niego dwa piętra laboratorium. Praktycznie logika nie była nic warta, gdy łzawiły mu oczy, bolały żebra, a w głowie tętniło obrzydliwym, kłującym bólem powodującym mdłości. Wstrząs mózgu, jak nic. Ale trzeba było działać.

Spróbował unieść głowę i rozejrzeć się, czy reszta Tytanów przeżyła wybuchowe odejście Trigona. Błąd. Ból przetoczył mu się przez głowę z warkotem, zostawiając dyszącego ciężko, zbolałego, z twarzą wciśniętą w błotnistą ziemię.

"Tu jest! Bart! Szybko!"

"Jużjestemtrzebaichzabraćrobinbyłrazemzkonemzarazzarazgdziejestkon?"

Głosy Cassie i Barta zbliżyły się znacznie. Robin podjął kolejną heroiczną próbę przyjęcia pozycji siedzącej i tym razem mu się udało. Wsparł się chwiejnie na ramionach, zdusił jęk bólu i otworzył oczy. Gruzy laboratorium otaczały go zwalistym, potrzaskanymi kawałami ścian i podłóg, ale dookoła miejsca gdzie siedział było względnie czysto. Kon mnie zasłonił, pomyślał mętnie Robin, ocierając krew zalewającą mu stopniowo oczy i skronie. Gdzie jest...

"Kon!"

Bart i Cassie biegli w jego kierunku, żywi i jedynie trochę przysmażeni. Kona nie było nigdzie.

"Robin! Dobrze, że nic ci się nie stało!" Cassie uklęknęła koło Robina i ujęła go pod ramię, zaglądając mu w oczy. "Kurcze, trzeba cię odstawić do szpitala."

"GdziejetsKon?Biegłdociebieżebycięzasłonić!Kon!Kon!Koniecżartów!Gdziejesteś?!"

Bart biegał dookoła, nawołując SB a dziwnie zrolowana peleryna Robina poruszyła się nerwowo. I zaskamlała. Robin przez moment przyglądał się jej, wciąż ocierając krew z twarzy, a potem delikatnie odsłonił poły czarnego, śliskiego materiału.

Cassie westchnęła a Bart zamknął otworzone usta z głośnym klapnięciem.

"Kon?"

 

////////////

 

"Mnie to żadnego zwierzaka Bruce nie pozwolił mieć. Nie fair."

Dick szedł z Timem przez główny korytarz rezydencji, przyglądał się zawiniętemu w koc psiakowi i gadał bez ustanku.

"Starsze rodzeństwo zawsze ma ciężej. Przecieranie dróg i tak dalej. Kiedyś nie do pomyślenia było puszczanie muzyki w jaskini nietoperza a teraz? Przyznaj, że jesteś szczęściarz, że tak dla ciebie Bruce`a rozluźniłem. Nawet szczeniaka możesz zatrzymać bez dwugodzinnej tyrady o odpowiedzialności i bezpieczeństwie!"

To ostatnie nie było takie oczywiste, ale Tim nic nie powiedział. Dick wciąż gardłując o przecieraniu szlaków dla młodszego, mniej zdolnego rodzeństwa wyciągnął dłoń i pozwolił się powąchać podpalanemu, puchatemu szczeniakowi, po czym podrapał go za uszami. Tim przewrócił oczyma i poprawił swój chwyt na kocu. Kon, obecnie na oko czteromiesięczny owczarek nizinny skrajcowany z jakimś niewiadomego pochodzenia kundlem, szczeknął radośnie i zaczął ziajać, wywalając jęzor i miłośnie obśliniając wszystko w okolicy, włącznie z dłońmi Dicka, koszulką Tima i kocem.

"Świetny ten pies jest!"

"To nie pies, Dick, to Kon. Trigon rzucał zaklęcia na oślep i trafiło akurat na niego."

"Nieważne, Tim, ptaszku. Masz psa! Ja nigdy tu nie mogłem mieć psa. Względy bezpieczeństwa."

"Względy bezpieczeństwa to bardzo dobre względy."

Bruce, który jak zwykle bezgłośnie i znienacka pojawił się na korytarzu, powoli podszedł do Dicka i Tima. Nie spuszczając wzroku z psiaka. Kon zaskamlał cichutko i skulił się w swoim kocu. Dick pogłaskał go ostatni raz, ale odsunął się z przepraszającym uśmiechem, zostawiając Tima samego na placu boju. Tchórz. Tim wyprostował się i przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, że konfrontacja nastąpi prędzej czy później, nie było sensu uciekać.

"Czemu przyniosłeś go tutaj, a nie zostawiłeś w siedzibie Tytanów?" zapytał Bruce niskim głosem człowieka, który przeszedł wiele i wyrzucenie psiaka z rezydencji nie będzie najgorszą rzeczą, której się dopuścił. "Tam wiedzą kim jest, zajmą się nim lepiej, niż my tutaj."

"Tytani wciąż pracują. Kon siedziałby sam, zamknięty w wieży."

"My tutaj też pracujemy." zauważył z naciskiem Bruce, jednoznacznie dając do zrozumienia, że praca w tym znaczeniu to nocne patrole nad Gotham a nie biznesowe spotkania Wayne Entreprises. "Zostaw go u siebie w domu ze swoim ojcem. Tu nie może zostać."

"Nie mogę go zostawić tacie, ma uczulenie i wciąż uczestniczy w rehabilitacji."

"A więc hotel dla zwierząt." orzekł twardo Bruce, po czym zmiękczył nieco cios, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Tima i zmuszając go do spojrzenia sobie w twarz. "Tim, względy bezpieczeństwa. Ten pies to nie zwyczajny pies, chociaż nawet, gdyby tak było, nie ma u nas miejsca na takie zwierzęta. Niezwykłe stworzenia przyciągają niezwykłe stworzenia. Nie chcę, żeby ten rzekomy pies ściągnął nam na głowy coś większego niż jesteśmy w stanie odparować w rezydencji."

"Hotel nie..." zaczął Tim, ale przerwało mu rozpaczliwe szczeknięcie. Kon, chociaż obecnie był całkiem zwyczajnym, pozbawionym super mocy psiakiem, wciąż był silny. Wyrwał się ze koca, lądując na za dużych, plączących się łapach, po czym raz dwa ruszył ku drzwiom. Wyjście jednak zastawił mu Alfred. Kurcze, czasami Alfred poruszał się tak samo zwinnie i bezgłośnie jak Batman.

Kon został wprawnie złapany i podniesiony do góry. Alfred przyjrzał się psu z uwagą. Kon przybrał swoją najlepszą, błagalną minę, ale najwyraźniej na kamerdynera to nie działało, bo tylko cmoknął z dezaprobatą.

"Tyle sierści... Myślę, że jego rodzina najlepiej będzie nadawała się do opieki nad nim, zanim nie przemieni się w człowieka."

Tim podszedł do Alfreda i zabrał mu Kona, zawijając go ponownie w koc. Psiak trząsł się i popiskiwał cicho, ale już nie usiłował uciec.

"On nie ma rodziny. I nie lubi hoteli. Spędził w nich kilka pierwszych lat swojego życia."

Tego momentu właśnie Tim się obawiał. Nie należał do osób wylewnych, branie na litość i granie na uczuciach nie było jego forte, a tylko tak mógł nakłonić bat rodzinę, żeby tymczasowo przyjęła Kona pod swój dach. Dick mógłby taką historię sprzedać bez mrugnięcia okiem i uwieść słuchających słowami, wywołać empatię. Rzewna historyja o sklonowanym chłopcu, którego jedynym celem powstania było stanie się bronią masowego zniszczenia, którego poza tym nikt nie chciał i nie potrzebował, sama w sobie była niewiarygodna. I źle brzmiała w ustach zwykle rzeczowego, zdystansowanego Tima. Na tyle źle, że Kon razem ze swoją nieprawdopodobną ale prawdziwą historią wyląduje w schronisku, hotelu dla zwierzaków, jak zwykle wyrzucony, niepotrzebny, zbędny i upychany w kąt.... dopóki znowu nie okaże się przydatny. Dopóki znowu nie będzie trzeba uratować świata.

Tim nie zauważył kiedy zacisnął ramiona na kocu. Kon był w jego uścisku ciepłym, żywym ciężarem zestresowanego stworzenia. Zza koca wystawały mu tylko duże, oklapłe uszy. Drżał.

Timowi musiało coś wyjść na twarz, musiał jakąś minę zrobić, nie miał pojęcia. Gdy podniósł wzrok zobaczył zmieszaną minę Bruce`a, kiwającego głową z uśmiechem Alfreda i Dicka, stojącego za ich plecami i szczerzącego się wszystkimi zębami.

"Pani Zatanna jest zajęta, powiedziała, że zaklęcie samo zniknie po tygodniu." zaczął Alfred łagodnym tonem, jakby oczekiwał, że Tim i jego Kon tym razem uciekną pospołu i trzeba ich jakoś obłaskawić. "Jeżeli nie, obiecała, że pojawi się za tydzień i zajmie się sprawą sama. Do tego czasu myślę, że ty i Kon możecie zostać w pokojach gościnnych. Oczywiście, paniczu, to panicz będzie karmił, sprzątał i wychodził z psem. Nie chcę widzieć żadnej sierści na kanapach i dywanach. Pies ma nie być wpuszczany do ogrodu, do kuchni i do spiżarni."

"I do jaskini." dopowiedział Bruce, chociaż widać było, że gdy Alfred się zgodził, klamka zapadła i nie ma co protestować. "Nie chcę go ani widzieć ani słyszeć."

 

///////////

 

Bruce z pewnością i widział i słyszał Kona. W ciągu kolejnej godziny psiak pogryzł mu torbę do kijów golfowych, skórzane buty, rzucił się w pogoń za kotem i zaatakował (z miłością) listonosza.

Wszystko w ekspresowym tempie. Tim szybko zawinął się taksówką do domu, półgłosem udzielając psiakowi nagany. Kon nic sobie z tego nie robił, z wywalonym jęzorem patrząc za okno samochodu i raz po raz liżąc Tima po przypadkowych częściach ciała, takich jak nos, skronie, usta, policzek, oko.

"Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz nic z tego pamiętał, nawet trochę." mruknął Tim, na co Kon z całym entuzjazmem polizał go po uchu. "Cholera."

Tato Tima przełknął dość gładko kłamstwo o dwu tygodniowym wyjeździe syna na zjazd miłośników niemych filmów. Więcej, nawet się ucieszył, że zwykle cichy, niezbyt potrafiący się socjalizować Timothy trochę się rozerwie.

"Wciąż siedzisz przy komputerze i tylko szkoła i zajęcia pozaszkolne. Jedź, poznaj jakiś nowych ludzi. Mam teraz kilka sesji rehabilitacyjnych pod rząd, i tak będę po powrocie do domu głównie spał."

Tim nie widział potrzeby poznawania nowych ludzi i tworzenia nowych przyjaźni, kiedy miał dookoła siebie całkiem dobrych, już znalezionych przyjaciół. Nic jednak ojcu nie powiedział. Nie było sensu wyprowadzać go z błędu no i Tytani niekoniecznie odpowiadali kultywowanemu przez tatę obrazowi „nowych ludzi” w życiu jego syna.

Tata poklepał Tima po plecach, strzelił jeszcze kilka gadek umoralniających oraz żarcik o tym, że dziewczyny lubią obeznanych w historii filmu chłopaków, po czym dał mu dodatkowe pieniądze. Jak się okazało jeszcze tego samego dnia, dość potrzebne pieniądze. Kon kichał i prychał przy kąpieli, potrzebował specjalnego szamponu dla psów, smyczy, kagańca i mięsnej karmy, bo suchej nie chciał ruszyć. Alfred nie godził się karmić go resztkami, wspominając coś o zatruciach i złym wpływie nieodpowiednie odżywiania na młodego psa. Tak więc smycz, kaganiec i gryzaki. Psiaka swędziały dziąsła i był całkiem przekonujący w roli niewinnego, małego szczeniaka, więc Bruce tym razem puścił płazem rozgryzione buty. Tim był pewien, że to jednorazowy akt miłosierdzia. Lepiej zaopatrzyć Kona w coś bardziej zdatnego do gryzienia niż obuwie Batmana.

Tim do tej pory nie mógł dojść, czy Kon jako pies rozumie ludzką mowę i zachował świadomość, czy całkowicie przeistoczył się w zwierzaka, na tydzień zawieszając na kołku swoją ludzką, rozumną stronę. Trigon miał niezwykłą moc, był w stanie coś takiego zaaranżować. Ciekawe, co by się stało, gdyby jego zaklęcie trafiło Tima, a nie Kona, który go w tym niefortunnym momencie zasłonił.

Istniała całkiem realna szansa, że Tim nie przeżyłby tego zaklęcia.

"Zasłoniłeś mnie i uratowałeś, więc jestem ci winien ten tydzień." oznajmił Tim, gdy już weszli do pokoju gościnnego, przyszykowanego przez Alfreda a wszystkie rzeczy zakupione dla Kona zostały rozpakowane i rozdystrybuowane odpowiednio. "Obym tego nie żałował. Jakiś spacer by się nam przydał. Chcesz się trochę przewietrzyć?"

Kon szczeknął radośnie i zamachał ogonem i w ogóle całą swoją tylną częścią, przy okazji popuszczając nieco na dywan. Tim usiadł na fotelu i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

 

/////////

 

Dwa dni minęły, zanim Tim przyzwyczaił się jako tako, że towarzyszy mu wszędzie głośny, wiecznie zadowolony, ciekawski psiak. Dwa dni zabrało przywyknięcie do bycia gryzakiem, przytulakiem, dostawcą jedzenia i bezpieczeństwa dla owego psiaka. Powinno to być męczące, ale z jakiś przyczyn wcale tak nie było. Tim znalazł się całkiem naturalnie w roli właściciela zwierzęcia...psa... Kona utkniętego w psim ciele.

Dwa dni minęły a Kon jak był psem tak psem pozostał i robił różne psie rzeczy. Wyrywając się ze smyczy gonił za kotem, żebrał przy niemal każdym stole, szafce i barku, gdzie stał talerz z jakimkolwiek jedzeniem i podnosił ogromne larum, gdy tylko zostawiało się go samego na dłużej niż pięć minut. Najgorsze w wszystkim było jednak to, że jakimś cudem podczas spaceru po terenach parkowych rezydencji Kon uciekł Timowi. Uciekł i przedostał się do ogrodu. Alfred do tej pory patrzył na Tima z wyrzutem. Kon jak już się dostał w rejony warzywniaka i klombów kwiatowych, rył i kopał aż furczało. Gdy Tim dorwał go w końcu, szczeniak był cały utaplany w błocie i tłustej żyznej ziemi. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak polizać Tima po twarzy i obślinić go na całego.

Gryzaki załatwiły sprawę swędzących dziąseł, ale nie do końca. Tim miał wrażenie, że Kon tylko czeka na samotne sam na sam z butami Bruce`a. Nie chciał wypróbowywać, czy ta intuicja byłą prawdziwa.

Tyle, że po pierwszej wpadce i posikanym dywanie Kon jako tako nauczył się panować nad swoim szczenięcym, nadaktywnym pęcherzem. Tim odkrył szybko, że aby uniknąć wpadki trzeba o poranku porządnie Kona przeczołgać na spacerze, wybiegać, wybawić, tak, żeby sierściuch był spokojny do popołudnia. Tim nie potrafił zmusić się do edukacyjnego klapsa na włochatą pupę Kona, chociaż wiedział, że powinien. Przeklęte szczenięce spojrzenie łagodnych, brązowo-niebieskich ślepi...

"Masz farta, ptaszku." powiedział Dick przy kolacji i ukradkiem dał Konowi zwiniętą ze stołu kiełbaskę. Kolację jedli sami, Bruce wybył jako Batman a Alfred wciąż doprowadzał do porządku swoje klomby w ogrodzie. "Zgodzili się dla ciebie przechować psa, ale te buty i ogród... mnie by łeb urwali za połowę tego, co wyprawia twój pies."

"To nie mój pies, to Kon." Tim spojrzał złym wzrokiem na Dicka. "I nie dawaj mu kiełbasy. Dla tak młodych psiaków to niezdrowe, rozchoruje się a sprzątał będę ja."

"Wiem, wiem." Dick błysnął uśmiechem, po czym i tak podał Konowi kolejny przysmak, tym razem kawałek parówki. "Wyluzuj, Timmy. Starczy, że odbębniam za ciebie patrole. Wiesz, że w lasach Newady pojawił się ponownie wilkołak? Chyba wilkołak. Ostatnio napotykamy tyle dziwnych stworów, że póki nie ma zdjęcia to nie wierzę w nic. Trzeba to zbadać, ale dyskretnie. Myślałem, że może Bruce wyśle ciebie, akurat byś ze swoim psem tropiącym się przydał."

"To nie mój pies!"

"Tak, tak."

Bruce nic o wilkołaku ani rekonesansie w lasach Newady Timowi nie powiedział. Widać było jednak, że cierpliwość Wayne`a się powoli kończy. Lepiej, żeby Kon wrócił do ludzkiej formy, zanim Batman wyśle Robina i jego psa... cholera.

Dick obserwował Tima kątem oka i śmiał się jak głupi do sera, wciąż dokarmiając Kona kawałkami parówki.

 

///////

 

Kon zawodził, wył, piszczał i kwilił. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc Kon płakał. Nie można było tego inaczej nazwać. Tim przewrócił się z boku na bok, zarzucając sobie na głowę poduszkę. No i masz ci los. Nie chciał spać z psiakiem, nigdy nie był jakimś zapalonym miłośnikiem psów a czuł, że pozostawiony sam sobie Kon prędzej czy później wlezie mu na łóżko. Zostawił go więc na noc w sąsiednim pokoju, z miską wody i karmy, z psim łóżkiem i trzema zabawkami do gryzienia. Kon z początku godził się na takie rozwiązanie, jednak był nieutulony w żalu a jego piszczenie przybrało na sile. Nad Gotham nadciągnęła burza. Kto by pomyślał, że Kon w psiej postaci będzie bać się burzy?

Tim skulił się pod przykryciami i zasłonił sobie uszy, gdy gdzieś w oddali odezwał się grzmot. Zawodzenie Kona stało się jeszcze bardziej natarczywe i rozpaczliwie. Na krawędzi histerii, darcia tapet i rozdrapywania dębowych paneli ściennych.

"Tim!"

W drzwiach do sypialni stał Dick, w samych spodniach od piżamy i z Konem, utkniętym pod ramieniem. Richardson dwoma susami znalazł się przy łóżku Tima i położył na nim kulącego się, wciąż jęczącego szczeniaka.

"Weź go ucisz, bo nie ręczę za siebie!"

I z tymi słowami Dick z gradową miną opuścił sypialnię, trzaskając drzwiami z odpowiednią siłą. Tim spojrzał na Kona, który na brzuchu podpełzł do niego i zaczął mu nieśmiało lizać dłonie.

"Wszyscy cię lubią, jak jesteś puchatą, uroczą kulką. Ale jak boisz się burzy i wyjesz po nocy to tylko ja zostaję na placu boju."

Grzmot odezwał się ponownie, tym razem znacznie bliżej rezydencji. Kon zaczął się trząść i znowu po psiemu popłakiwać i zawodzić. Tim zagarnął psiaka w nogi łóżka i położył mu koc, żeby w razie co mógł pod niego wleźć.

"Dobra, ale tylko ten raz."

Pięć minut później, gdy Tim właśnie zaczynał zasypiać, poczuł jak coś wpełza mu między nogi. Postanowił to zignorować. Wtedy właśnie Kon zdecydował się wepchnąć mu nos prosto w klejnoty rodzinne.

"Kon!"

Psiak wylądował na podłodze, gdzie znowu zaczął swój lament. Tim zignorował go tym razem. Był wciąż zmęczony i ranny, zasnął nie pamiętał nawet kiedy. Gdy następnego dnia się obudził, pies leżał na powrót pomiędzy jego nogami, wyciągnięty na grzbiecie, z wszystkim czterema łapami w powietrzu. Po prostu nie można było go nie pogłaskać po brzuchu.

"Nie wygram z tobą, co?"

Kon spojrzał na Tima z radośnie otwartą paszczą i szczeknął.

 

/////////////

 

Tim jak się okazało, został wyłączony z wszelkich akcji i działań, aż do momentu powrotu Kona do jego normalnej ludzkiej formy.

"Robin, masz połamane cztery żebra, obite ramię i niedawno miałeś wstrząsu mózgu. Spadły na ciebie dwa piętra laboratorium. Myślę, że należy ci się trochę wypoczynku."

Im bardziej Cassie tłumaczyła Robinowi, czemu nie uwzględnia go na misjach, tym bardziej Tim rozumiał podtekst jej całego wywodu. Bardzo jasny, bardzo wyraźny i niesprawiedliwy podtekst.

Robin na misji oznaczał Kona w psiej postaci w wieży Tytanów. Próby zostawienia psiaka samego w rezydencji Wayne`a kończyły się rozgryzionym dywanem, podrapanymi drzwiami i nieustannym, żałosnym wyciem uciemiężonego stworzenia. Kon nie chciał zostawać tam sam, nawet na godzinkę i podnosił okropny raban nawet przy sugestii, że Tim wychodzi i trochę go nie będzie.

Gdy Tim zabrał Kona do wieży tytanów nie było lepiej. W zasadzie było nawet gorzej. Najpierw Tytani cieszyli się z wizyty. Kon też się cieszył. Biegał pomiędzy Bartem, Cassie i Raven, witając się radośnie, podgryzając w zabawie palce i zawijając ogonem tak, aż mu się cały tyłek trząsł. Potem jednak sytuacja objawiła swoje drugie, bardziej ambarasujące oblicze. Kon w ciągu piętnastu minut usiłował kopulować z nogą Cassie, potem z oparciem kanapy, rozgryzł buta Barta a następnie wylizał sobie do czysta części intymne i zaczął z lubością lizać wszystkie znajome twarze i dłonie, jakie tylko miał w swoim zasięgu. Demokratycznie. Widać Kon bardzo lubił swoich towarzyszy i nie miał skrupułów w okazywaniu im swoich uczuć.

"Wypocznij trochę Robin, nabierz sił, i wróć jak wyzdrowiejesz." oznajmiła z lodowatą uprzejmością Cassie po czym odtrąciła butem Kona, który ponownie zapałał miłością do jej nogi. Psiak w pokazie bezbronności legł na plecach, pokazując puchaty brzuch. Przebiegła bestia.

Cassie zmrużyła oczy i położyła lekko stopę na piersi Kona, przyciskając go do ziemi.

"Mam wrażenie, że to nie jest tak do końca pies..."

Tim westchnął i stanowczym ruchem odsunął z Kona nogę Cassie.

"Rozgryzł Bruce`owi dwie pary butów i zjadł rolkę papieru toaletowego. Boi się burzy i sika z ekscytacji po chodnikach. Nie sądzę, żeby Kon, nawet w psim ciele, mógł to zrobić. Czy wspomniałem po ogryzionych nogach stołu bilardowego? Wióry rozniósł wszędzie, nawet w nosie je miał, sprzątałem dwie godziny. Ale ok, skoro wolicie, abym wypoczął i zajął się Konem, rozumiem."

Tytani nie zaprotestowali. Raven przybrała przepraszającą minę, Bart zarumienił się a Cassie założyła ramiona na piersi i patrzyła z dezaprobatą, jak Kon rozgryza jakiegoś bezimiennego tenisówka.

Tim powinien czuć się urażony, ale jakoś nie czuł się tak wcale. Może dlatego, że nawet bez misji i zadań, miał ze sobą Kona a z Konem nie można się było nudzić. Psiak, jakby słysząc myśli Tima, szczeknął, porzucił zdezelowanego tenisówka i złapał Robina za nogawkę, szarpiąc i usiłując wydawać z siebie groźne, dorosłe pomruki.

"Chyba... wezmę go na spacer."

"ŚwietnypomysłTimodstawięwasdoparkuwolicielodytruskawkoweczyśmietankowe?mająprzyparkuświetnelodymożesięwybierzemy?" Bart zawinął się i raz dwa przeniósł Tima i nieco wystraszonego nagłą prędkością Kona do parku. Nagła zmiana miejsca sprawiła, że psiak przylgnął do nóg Robina, wtykając mu nos w tył buta.

"Tozoruzmiemśmietankowe?Lecęrazazbędęzpowrotem!"

I Bart z zakłopotanym uśmiechem zniknął w pędzie powietrza.

"Subtelnie się nas pozbyli." westchnął Tim i schylił się, żeby pogłaskać Kona i cichcem zapiąć mu smycz tak, żeby nie protestował. Udało się. Kon wciąż był nieco wytrącony z równowagi nagłym przeniesieniem przez ponadźwiękowe zdolności Barta. "Chociaż w sumie to rozumiem. Mogłeś się zachowywać bardziej jak dżentelmen w stosunku do nóg dziewczyn, Kon."

"Wstosunkudodziewczynchłopakówmebliiogólnieświataożywionegoinieożywionego."Bart pojawił się równie szybko jak zniknął i wetknął dużego, potrójnego loda śmietankowego w dłonie Tima. "MożeijestpsemalemawsobiedużoelementówKonaczłowieka."

Tim mruknął niechętnie i ruszył w kierunku parkowej ławki. Pogoda była piękna jak na wczesną jesień, słońce świeciło podświetlając wielkie skupiska jaskrawoczerwonych liści, trzymających się wciąż mocno na drzewach. Kon chciał ruszyć prosto w duże, puste pole na którym przesiadywały ptaki, ale Tim szybko go przechwycił. Smycz dla tak nadpobudliwego psiaka była po prostu koniecznością i nie było co myśleć o erotycznych implikacjach tego, że praktycznie rzec ujmując Tim trzymał na smyczy... hm... Kona.

Bart widząc niewątpliwie zakłopotaną minę Robina zaśmiał się na głos i dał psiakowi kawałek wafla ze swojego loda. Kon pożarł wafel i Tim odkrył, że jeżeli chodzi o proszalno-błagalne spojrzenia bezbronnego szczeniaczka, Kon jest profesjonalistą. Bardzo podejrzane. Hm.

Bart ze śmiechem dał Konowi więcej wafla, tym razem z odrobiną lodów.

"ŚlicznyjestbardzopodobnydoKonaporóbmuzdjęciatobędziemygopotemmęczyć!KurczewzywająmniezwieżymuszęzmykactrzymajsięRobin!"

I z tymi słowami Bart zniknął, wibrując od swojej ponad naturalnej prędkości i upuszczając resztkę loda. Kon nie czekał, pożarł i to, wylizując starannie miejsce na chodniku, w którym upadł lód. Tim miał tylko nadzieję, że słodycz nie wywoła w psim systemie trawiennym rewolucji. Nadzieja okazała się płonna. Wieczorem Kon z rozmachem i polotem zarzygał podłogę w sypialni, a potem położył się na boku i zaczął wydawać długie, żałobne, boleściwe jęki. W sposób widoczny szczeniak cierpiał i nie wiedział jak sobie z tym stanem rzeczy poradzić.

Tim miał go skarcić, ale jakoś nie mógł. Posprzątał bałagan, otworzył okno i pochylił się, żeby wziąć Kona na ramiona. Psiak nie opierał się. Był odrobinę zbyt ciepły i zbyt bezwładny. Tim przyjrzął mu się bliżej.

"Nie tyle, że cię zamienił w psa to jeszcze w zwykłego psa. Czyli boli cię tak, jak inne zwykłe stworzenia bez super mocy. Witaj pośród nas, zwykłych śmiertelników, sierściuchu." Kon zaskamlał cicho i polizał Tima po policzku.

"Bleh, Kon jak rany, nie liż mnie! I to zaraz po wymiotach, uch!"

Kon do końca wieczoru nie polizał Tima ani razu po twarzy, napraszał się natomiast na pieszczoty. I nie przyjmował odmowy. Tim leżał w łóżku i czytał, jedną ręką scrollując wiadomości na laptopie, a drugą ręką głaskał Kona po brzuchu. W zasadzie szczeniak był bardzo ładny, w zasadzie miło było sobie tak czytać w towarzystwie kogoś, komu do szczęścia wystarczał jedynie dotyk ręki... Tim mógłby się przyzwyczaić do posiadania zwierzaka.

Brzydka prawda wyszła na jaw następnego dnia, stawiając sytuację w całkiem innym, mniej przyjemnym świetle.

"Jaki śliczny! Mogę go pogłaskać?"

"Ile już ma? Duży z niego szczeniak, jakie łapy!"

Stadko dziewcząt, które przechodziło właśnie przez park otoczyło Tima i zaczęło roztkliwiać się nad urokiem Kona. Były młodziutkie, ładne i kompletnie nie łapały, kiedy swoim zachowaniem wprawiają innych w konsternację. Nie chcąc być nie uprzejmym Tim zmyślił naprędce historię, że opiekuje się psem przyjaciela i nie wie za dużo o swoim włochatym podopiecznym. Poza tym, że lubi gryźć buty i wymiotuje po lodach.

Dziewczyny z jakiś przyczyn nie chciały zostawić Tima w spokoju a on nie chciał być nie uprzejmy i odburknąć, że to nie fajnie tak kogoś przytłaczać swoją obecnością. Kon natomiast nie próżnował. Wyswobodzony ze smyczy z lubością dawał się głaskać, brać się na ręce i bezczelnie wpierał łeb w piersi nieświadomych dziewczyn, wdzięcząc się i ziając z otwartym pyskiem. Ciepła pogoda ułatwiała mu zadanie, większość płaszczy dziewcząt była rozpięta. Kon wetknął nos pomiędzy piersi obdarzonej hojnie przez naturę blondynki i parsknął głośno, wywołując salwę śmiechu.

Olśnienie spłynęło na Tima nagle i przypominało raczej cios w głowę niż subtelną epifanię. Kon... robił to specjalnie. Skubaniec robił to specjalnie! Z rozmysłem! Teraz Tim był już pewny, że Kon pomimo psiego ciała dalej jest podstępnym, na wskroś ludzkim, przyjaznym i pornograficznie obciążonym sobą!

Tim zmarszczył się, po czym oznajmił dziewczętom, może trochę niegrzecznie, że musi już iść i nie, nie godzi się na pójście na kawę z dopiero co poznanymi w parku "koleżankami".

"Ale czemu?" zapytała blondynka, wciąż z nosem Kona między piersiami. "Jest przecież sobota."

Tim zgrzytnął zębami. Kon zapiszczał rozdzierająco, gdy wziął go od dziewczyny, postawił na ziemi i zapiął na nim smycz. Szybkim krokiem skierował się już wyjściu parku. Może odrobinę za mocno pociągnął psiaka za sobą bo futrzak zaskamlał przenikliwie, żałośnie i... i cholera, teatralnie!

Podstępny drań!

Ludzie dookoła popatrzyli z dezaprobatą a Timowi zapłonęły uszy, ale nie pozwolił sobie na jakakolwiek reakcję czy wstyd. Nie, to nie była jego wina. Oni po prostu nie wiedzieli... nie wiedzieli, że Kon jednak zachował świadomość w swoim psim ciele i teraz bezczelnie to wykorzystywał.

Gdy dojechali do rezydencji Tim bez ceregieli zawlekł zapierającego się na swoich za dużych łapach Kona prosto do garażu. Z dala od ciekawskich spojrzeń i kamer.

"To ty, Kon. Wiem, że to ty. Od początku to byłeś ty, więc skończ ten teatr! Szczeknij dwa razy, że mnie rozumiesz, bo jak nie to!..."

Kon, który najpierw ułożył się pojednawczo brzuchem na ziemi, westchnął głośno i wstał, mierząc Tima rozbawionym spojrzeniem. A potem szczeknął. Dwa razy. Tim usiadł ciężko na podłodze, po czym złapał psiaka za kark i wytarmosił mu sierść na głowie.

"Czyli specjalnie przez ostatnie parę dni obsikiwałeś mi dywany, gryzłeś Bruce`owi buty i wyłeś po nocach! Kon, robiłeś to wszystko z rozmysłem? Przyznaj się, bo cię normalnie wykastruję!"

Kon, do tej pory machający ogonem i dyszący z radośnie rozdziawionego pyska, nagle zamknął paszczę i spojrzał na Tima zaalarmowany.

"Do końca tego tygodnia, zanim nie zmienisz się w człowieka masz się zachowywać jak cywilizowany pies. Nie obłapiać dziewczyn, nie gryźć niczego poza swoimi zabawkami, jeść tylko w domu i żadnych słodyczy. Żadnego żebrania u stołu, wycia po nocach. Bo inaczej!..." Tim wykonał ruch dłonią, jakby trzymał nożyczki. "Koniec oszustw, powsinogo! I śpisz grzecznie sam, a nie rozwalasz mi sierść na całym łóżku."

Kon zaskamlał cicho, ale Tim się już na to nie nabierał. Wstał z podłogi, otrzepał ubranie i otworzył drzwi garażu.

"Bez smyczy też się obejdziesz. Samokontrola, Kon. Jesteś cywilizowanym człowiekiem, liczę, że nawet w ciele psa potrafisz się zachować."

 

////////

 

Może trochę przedobrzył. Następne dwa dni Kon zachowywał się jak cień siebie. Spokojny, cichy i umykający przed wzrokiem Tima, kładł uszy po sobie i nie sprawiał już kłopotów. Co ciekawe Alfred i Dick wcale nie uznali tego za dobry znak.

"Wygląda, jakby chory był. Taki cichy. Może jednak mu ugotuję kaszę z podrobami kurzymi?"

"Co jest, psiaku? A może on faktycznie złapał jakąś psią chorobę? Kon pewnie nie był szczepiony przeciw nosówce czy jakiej innej zarazie..."

"Nic mu nie jest." Tim wziął łyka kawy i sięgnął po tosta. "Jutro powinien powrócić do swojej pierwotnej formy, a jak nie, Zatanna go przemieni. Dobrze, akurat polecimy zbadać sprawę wilkołaka w Newadzie. Przyda mi się asysta Kona jako człowieka. Nie patrzcie się tak, Nie jestem potworem. Poczytałem o przemianach ludzi w zwierzęta w mitologiach, porozmawiałem z Wonder Woman bo trochę się na tym zna. Nawet jak Kon złapał jakąś zarazę, jak powróci do swojej postaci wyzdrowieje."

Alfred nie wyglądał na przekonanego, a Dick jedynie wzruszył ramionami i przyznał, że na miejscu Tima wziąłby Kona do weterynarza. Tak tylko, żeby zobaczyć, czy wszystko w porządku.

Tim w głębi duszy czuł pewien niepokój. W końcu transformacje tego typu były rzadkością a Kon był na tyle wyjątkowym indywiduum, że jeżeli ktoś załapałby się na niespodziewaną chorobę, komplikację, wypadek, to byłby to właśnie on. Ale psiak słysząc, że mowa o weterynarzu tylko schował się pod biurko w pokoju gościnnym. Spędził tam resztę dnia, robiąc nie wiadomo co. Nie dał się nawet wywabić miską kaszy z podrobami.

"Nie obrażaj się. Po prostu to nie fair, że grałeś tak i wykorzystywałeś sytuację. Wyłaź, zjedz i pójdziemy na spacer."

Kon wylazł, ale nie chciał jeść. Na spacer też wyszedł tylko po to, żeby szybko podlać okoliczne krzewy i jak najszybciej wrócić, kuląc się przed wiatrem. Nie chciał się bawić, nie pogonił nawet kota sąsiada, który siedział na murze ogrodzeniowym rezydencji i patrzył na niego zielonymi, szklistymi oczyma nocnego drapieżnika. Kon zadrżał i kuląc się, umknął do wejścia rezydencji, siadając przy drzwiach i czekając, aż Tim mu je otworzy.

Zanim Tim zdjął płaszcz Kon już pędził po schodach do pokoju gościnnego i ładował się z powrotem pod biurko. Tim martwiłby się tym, gdyby nie miał większych problemów na głowie. Właśnie mijał tydzień od kiedy Trigon rzucił zaklęcie na Kona a Kon nie przejawiał żadnych oznak powrotu do swojej człowieczej formy.

Być może sprawa była poważniejsza niż się tego spodziewali.

 

end

 

by Homoviator 12/2015


	2. Pieski los

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon i Tim na misji w Newadzie, na tropie wilkołaków i bikini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request dla Koralgola, Kon traci moce:) piosnki Pana Kleksa ciąg dalszy :)

roz. 2

 

Pieski los

 

A ostatni smuteczek jest o to,  
Ze człowiek jedzie, a pies musi biec piechotą.

Lecz wystarczy pieskowi dać mleczko  
I już nie ma smuteczków nad rzeczką.

 

Jan Brzechwa, Psie Smutki

 

Wieczorem, dokładnie dwanaście dni po tym jak Trigon rzucił to nieszczęsne zaklęcie na Kona, Tim dojrzał do tego, aby przyznać się, że owszem. Martwi się. Kon, oczywiście, wciąż przebywał głównie pod biurkiem, zadekowany tam jak ośmiornica w butelce. I wciąż wychodził jedynie podlać krzaczek, popić wody i ponownie umknąć do swojej kryjówki.

"Wyjdź stamtąd, Kon. Nie gniewaj się. Żartowałem o tym weterynarzu i kastracji."

Spod biurka wychyliła się jedynie śnupa Kona, włochata i wilgotna, Tim nie czekając na nic dotknął jej od razu. Ma ciepły nos, zauważył z niepokojem i przysiadł obok na dywanie. Pogłaskał Kona, ale nic nie zapowiadało, że wywabi spod biurka więcej niż jego nos.

"Ok, nie zachowałem się fair, ale ty też nieźle sobie pogrywałeś więc jesteśmy kwita. Nie możesz tak pod pozorem psa obłapiać dziewczyn! Bruce i jego buty to w ogóle inna kategoria, jestem zdziwiony, że nas obu za to nie wywalił. Ale nie powinienem cię straszyć, Kon. Skoro jesteś świadomy co się dzieje, pewnie bycie psem jest dla ciebie tak samo uciążliwe jak dla mnie bycie twoim tymczasowym właścicielem. Nudzisz się też pewnie, kurcze, trzeba było ci jakieś filmy puścić... albo audiobooki..."

Kon wyczołgał się spod biurka. Zataczając się lekko na swoich za dużych łapach podszedł do Tima i położył mu łeb na kolanach, wzdychając ciężko. Był ciepły... nie, był gorący i spocony. Może faktycznie coś złapał...

Tim zgarnął psiaka z podłogi, zaniósł do sypialni i położył na łóżku. Jedną ręką wciąż głaskał rozgorączkowanego szczeniaka, drugą już łapał za telefon.

Zatanna odebrała po drugim dzwonku.

"Coś się dzieje. To już dwunasty dzień. Kon powinien już się przemienić, tymczasem wciąż jest psem i wygląda na chorego. Możemy coś z tym zrobić? A co jeśli...?" głos ugrzązł Timowi w gardle, na myśl o tym, że Kon mógłby pozostać psem na zawsze.

Zatanna chyba to usłyszała, bo całkiem poważnie oznajmiła mu, że jest w drodze i za parę godzin będzie w rezydencji.

"Transformacja to nic przyjemnego. Zwykle można ją przyspieszyć, emocjami, jakimiś przeżyciami, ważnymi dla przemienionego. Ale u was Nietoperzy o emocje ciężko. Nie martw się, Tim, nic mu nie będzie."

I z tym Zatanna rozłączyła się, zostawając Tima jeszcze bardziej zmartwionego niż wcześniej. Usiadł obok wciąż leżącego na łóżku bez ruchu Kona i pogłaskał go ostrożnie po grzbiecie. Psiak przewrócił się na bok i utknął pysk w zgięciu łokcia Tima, popiskując cicho.

"Jak już wiem, że jesteś świadomy to nie zamierzam cię więcej głaskać po brzuchu." zapowiedział twardo Tim, ale po paru minutach skamlania złamał się i pogłaskał miękki, szczenięcy jeszcze, włochaty brzuch Kona.

"Mógłbyś już wrócić. Pooglądalibyśmy filmy, zjedli ciastka, które upiekł dzisiaj Alfred. Nudno bez ciebie... Sam przecież nie będę oglądał Wendy, Łowczyni wilkołaków... "

Coś tam jeszcze mówił, nie pamiętał co. Jakieś wywody o tym, jak trzeba uważać na przyjaciół, którzy są sklonowanymi pół kosmitami, że psie choroby są szczególnie niebezpieczne dla szczeniaków, że w sumie to powinien kupić więcej gryzaków bo Kon ma takie zęby, że po prostu musi go to swędzieć i boleć i nic dziwnego, że rozgryza stoły bilardowe...

Gdy Bruce zapukał do drzwi sypialni, Tim nie był zdziwiony. Nie podnosząc wzroku z przysypiającego Kona słuchał, jak Bruce okrąża łóżko. Wyważone, mocne kroki, zdecydowanie i elegancja. A więc chodziło o nocny biznes. Tim zmarszczył brwi.

"Rozumiem, że chcesz mnie wysłać do Newady, abym zbadał tą sprawę z wilkołakiem."

"Tak." potwierdził prosto Bruce. "Możesz zabrać ze sobą Kona."

"Powinien już wrócić do swojej postaci, a nic takiego się nie dzieje. Ponadto wygląda, jakby coś złapał, jakaś psią zarazę, albo coś innego. Lepiej, gdy będzie miał nieustanną opiekę medyczną na podorędziu. Nie mogę go tak wlec przez kontynent..."

"Więc go zostaw." padła rzeczowa porada. Tim spojrzał na nieporuszoną, kamienną twarz Bruce`a, ale zanim zdołał wygłosić protest, Kon zawył. Zawył tak, że zatrzęsły się okna a z nocnego stolika spadła książka. A potem zaczął rozpaczliwie szczekać, kręcić się, piszczeć i odgrażać groźnymi, szczenięcymi pomrukami. Tim siedział obok Connera, nie bardzo wiedząc co zrobić. Widać było, że Kon w psiej postaci chciał zaprotestować i rzucić Bruce`owi wyzwanie, ale jednocześnie wciąż się go za bardzo bał.

Bruce przez długą chwilę patrzył to na Kona to na Tima. Wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu rozmyślił się, skinął głową i wyszedł z sypialni, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi.

Kon wetknął łeb pod ramię Tima, wydając z siebie żałosny pisk.

"Nieważne co mówi Bruce. Pojedziemy do Newady razem. Nie zostawię cię tutaj, chociaż z medycznego punktu widzenia byłoby to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Wilkołak nie powinien sprawiać trudności, jeżeli to w ogóle wilkołak a nie jakiś pospolity morderca, czatujący w lasach. Wrócimy raz dwa, kto wie, może w podróży się przemienisz. Tak czy siak nie masz się czym martwić i nie musisz już tak wyć. Powiedziałem, że się tobą zajmę i dotrzymam słowa. Tylko mógłbyś się już przemienić... wolę cię jako człowieka..."

Przemiana odbyła się w mgnieniu oka. W jednej chwili Tim leżał w łóżku z rozgorączkowanym psiakiem pod ramieniem, a w drugiej bardzo ciężki, bardzo nagi, bardzo ludzki Kon leżał na nim. Miał zamknięte oczy, był blady i ogólnie wyglądał mizernie, ale uśmiechał się. Tim poruszył ramieniem, na którym Kon wspierał głowę, ale Kon nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, aby zmienić tą niefortunną pozycję.

"Wróciłeś." skomentował niepotrzebnie Tim. Gdy spróbował się odsunąć nagie ramię Kona zacisnęło mu się na pasie, skutecznie unieruchamiając go na miejscu.

Conner wciąż nie otwierał oczu.

"Puść, Kon, musimy cię przebadać. Byleś bardzo osowiałym psiakiem przez ostatnie parę dni..."

"Przepraszam, że grałem głupa." całkiem bez związku wymamrotał Kon i wparł twarz w spojenie szyi i barku Tima. "Trochę byłem jednak psem... ale bardziej byłem sobą... pomieszało mi się. Sory za te buty i za ogród. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać..."

"Nic nie szkodzi. Wstawaj, idziemy do jaskini."

Kon otworzył oczy a Tim westchnął na bliskość twarzy Connera i jego niemożliwie rozszerzone źrenice. Kon zawisnął nad Timem, nos w nos, oko w oko...

"Co ty ro..."

Kon uchylił usta, przymknął oczy a potem zwinął się i zwymiotował prosto na stolik nocny.

 

/////////

 

Zatanna ujęła w dłonie twarz Kona i długą chwilę wpatrywała mu się w milczeniu w oczy. Tim czuł, jak jej wzrok przenika Connera na wskroś, a Conner, będąc sobą, nie cofa się, a odpowiada odważnie spojrzeniem i stuwatowym uśmiechem. Nawet ubrany w szlafrok frote, pożyczony od Drake`a, nawet bez bokserek, w klapkach, nawet tak obnażony, Kon zachowywał swoją umiejętność odważnej konfrontacji z losem.

Tim był pewien, że gdyby to on był w ten sposób na ruszcie Zatanny, odwróciłby wzrok. Zbyt dużo sekretów, wybiegów, zbyt dużo labiryntów, które sam utworzył dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Kon był inny. Kon stawiał czoła światu śmiało i bez wahania. To chyba właśnie przyciągało do niego Tima najbardziej.

Zatanna zmrużyła oczy, po czym puściła twarz Kona i potargała mu włosy. Jej szczupłe, drobne palce były nienaturalnie blade przy czarnych, gęstych włosach Connera.

"Przemiany tego typu zwykle następują wtedy, gdy jesteśmy w specyficznym momencie swojej historii. Zaklęcia działają na każdego, ale przyciąga je bardziej ktoś kto musi coś, hm, hm, przemyśleć. Zwykle transformacja ma na celu pokazanie nam czegoś, postawienie nas w nietypowej sytuacji a przez to ujawnia się to, co zwykle przed naszymi oczami ukryte."

Zatanna mówiła, wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z Kona. Batman przestąpił z nogi na nogę, Alfred odchrząknął znacząco a Dick założył ramiona na piersi i powiedział głośno to, co inni myśleli.

"Daj spokój, Zan. Aby Kon zobaczył to, co ukryte to musiałby kilkanaście razy się w psa zamienić. W psa, w świnkę morską, a może nawet parę razy w szczura. Słyszałem, że są bardzo inteligentne."  
Zatanna uśmiechnęła się lekko, Batman znowu przestąpił z nogi na nogę, a Conner zagotował się w sprawiedliwym oburzeniu aż mu na te wysokie kości policzkowe, odziedziczone po Clarku wyszedł rumieniec.

"Dzięki za kredyt zaufania." fuknął obrażony, zaciskając mocniej pasek od szlafroka. "Z tego wydarzenia wyniosłem tylko dwie informacje, jakie skórzane buty Bruce lubi najbardziej oraz to, że Tim chciałby mieć zwierzątko, żeby sobie z nim spać w jednym łóżku."

Tim żachnął się, gotowy oświadczyć, że żadnych zwierzaków nie potrzebuje, dziękuje bardzo, starczy mu Bart i jeden niezrównoważony potomek Supermana. Zanim jednak zdołał wydać to oświadczenie, Zatanna ujęła Connera pod ramię i poprowadziła do pokoju medycznego w głąb jaskini.

"Nie mam czasu. Trzeba cię dokładniej zbadać. Pokłócisz się z Robinem później, Super chłopcze."

Kon został przebadany, zarówno pod kątem medycznym jak i magicznym. Zatanna oznajmiła, że jest całkowicie zdrowy, nic się niebezpiecznego mu podczas tej magicznej podróży nie przypałętało, żaden duchowy pasożyt, żaden demon, żadna psia zaraza. Tim specjalnie o to pytał i na tą okoliczność pomimo narzekań Kon został także poddany gruntownej analizie na poziomie genetycznym. Okazało się, że co prawda ma podwyższoną temperaturę, ale wszystko z nim w porządku. Nawet jego moce powróciły, chociaż były nieco niestabilne. Dzień, dwa i Kon odzyska swoje umiejętności w pełnym zakresie.

Zatanna zanim się pożegnała, stwierdziła, że Kon może spokojnie pojechać na misję do Newady. Ma tylko uważać, ponieważ to, co powinien odkryć jako pies, może pojawić się w nieoczekiwanym momencie. Zatanna nie chciała wytłumaczyć o co jej chodzi i opuściła jaskinię tak szybko i bezgłośnie, jak zawsze.

Tim zrozumiał jej słowa jako ostrzeżenie, że moce Kona mogą jednak mieć narowy.

"Wezmę cię i polecimy razem." uparł się Kon, wciąż usadzony na fotelu medycznym, wciąż w pożyczonych szlafroku, który przy byle ruchu nieskromnie rozsuwał swoje poły. "Przyda mi się nieco treningu, poćwiczę i od razu moje moce się uspokoją."

Tak. Moce Kona, zwłaszcza telekineza dotykowa, trochę po tej psiej transformacji wariowały. Tim raz po raz wzdrygał się, czując jak niewidzialne, telekinetyczne nitki przesuwają mu się po plecach, karku, włosach. Alfred, Dick i Bruce ignorowali to idealnie, a może po prostu Kon zostawił ich w spokoju, preferując dręczenie Robina.

"Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? Jesteś jeszcze nie stabilny. Myślisz, że dasz radę polecieć?" zaczął Tim, na co Kon prychnął i uniósł się w powietrze, lewitując swobodnie nad fotelem.

"Po psim żarciu miałem rewolucje, nie czułem się najlepiej, fakt, ale jestem pewien, że latanie mam pod kontrolą."

Batman mając widocznie inne, ważniejsze sprawy niż Kon w szlafroku, lewitujący mu po jaskini, wydał dyrektywę, że jutro Red Robin i SB wyruszają na misję do Newady. Zakomunikował to takim głosem, że nikt nie śmiał się sprzeciwić. Alfred naszykował Konowi posłanie w pokoju gościnnym znajdującym się vis a vis pokoju Tima, Conner zadzwonił do Marthy Kent, uspokoić ją, że żyje i już nie rozgryza butów, a Dick zamówił cichcem pizzę, którą podrzucił Drake`owi bez słowa pod drzwi.

Tim zjadł jeden kawałek pizzy, Kon wchłonął całą resztę. I gadał bez ustanku, jakie straszne jest psie żarcie i jak to już nigdy nie spojrzy na kaszę z podrobami bez odruchu wymiotnego. Okazało się, że Conner pamiętał w większej części, co się działo, chociaż pewne rzeczy z jego psiego życia mu umknęły. Albo nie chciał się przyznać, czemu obsikiwał dywany i nienawidził butów Bruce`a. Tim mówił mało, dziwnie zadowolony, że przyjaciel wrócił do swojej ludzkiej formy. Nawet nie przeszkadzała mu gadanina Connera, chociaż około północy wywalił go ze swojego pokoju bezlitośnie.

"Musimy na jutro być gotowi. Dobranoc."

"Dobranoc." odpowiedział Kon, wystawiony wprawną ręką Tima za drzwi. "I hej, dzięki za wszystko."

Tim uśmiechnął się i zamknął drzwi. Tylko po to, żeby rano odkryć, że Kon śpi w jego łóżku. Zwinięty w kłębek po lewej, nie używanej stronie posłania, przykryty nieporadnie kocem. Rozłożony wygodnie Conner chrapał aż się rozlegało i przyciskał swoim ciężarem ramię Tima.

Ramię, którym Tim obejmował go przez plecy.

Drake wyskoczył z łóżka raz dwa, łapiąc szlafrok i szybko się w niego zawijając. Kon się nawet nie obudził, spokojnie chrapał dalej, przesuwając się tyłkiem na ciepłe miejsce, które zostawił po sobie Tim.

Przy śniadaniu Conner oczywiście, nie był w stanie udzielić żadnej konkretnej odpowiedzi.

"Nie wiem jak to się stało. Lunatykuję chyba. Pamiętam, że obudziłem się, poszedłem do łazienki a potem pach, i budzę się u ciebie."

"To chyba pozostałość po psiaku. Byłeś nim ponad tydzień i większość tego tygodnia sypiałeś ze mną." tłumaczył Tim, zdziwiony, że w sumie nie czuje ani sprzeciwu ani buntu. Kon czerwienił się na twarzy, rzucał żartami odnośnie pełnokrwistego mężczyzny z Kansas, wychowanego na wołowinie, pizzy i pornosach, a Tim... Tim nie miał nic przeciwko psiemu instynktowi Kona, żeby spać razem z kimś a nie samemu. Z pewnością rzeczy się unormują i Conner sam z siebie zaprzestanie tych nocnych wędrówek.

Po śniadaniu Tim spakował bagaż podróżny, Kon zrobił krótką wyprawę na farmę Kentów, uspokoił Marthę, przebrał się w swój kostium i obrócił szybko, wracając do rezydencji Wayne`a z torbą ciastek domowej roboty. Pożegnali się z Bruce`m, Dickiem i Alfredem, zostawili wiadomość dla Tytanów, i wyruszyli.

Wszystko toczyło się szybko i naturalnie. Wprawieni nie raz we wspólnym lataniu Kon i Tim rutynowo przybrali pozycję do lotu. Kon ujął Tima pod ramiona, ogarnął go swoją telekinezą, żeby nie nadwerężyć mu pleców i nie zrzucić mu plecaka, a Tim zrelaksował się, bo wiedział, że lepiej się Connerowi leci z luźnym "bagażem" niż napiętym, zestresowanym, sztywnym wojownikiem.

Pogoda w Gotham była jak zwykle pochmurna i szarobura, ale im bardziej kierowali się na Newadę, tym więcej wychodziło słońca. Było także coraz zimniej, w dole widać było puste, nagie pola i iglaste lasy, pokryte biały szronem. Kon trzymał pewnie Tima a jego lot był zdecydowany i szybki. Wszystko było idealnie, dopiero gdzieś w środku Newady Kon drgnął, zakolebał się niebezpiecznie na boki, jakby wpadł w wir powietrzny, po czym złapał Tima tak, że aż mu zatrzeszczały żebra, i wrzasnął.

"Spadamy!"

 

/////////

 

Powinien się denerwować czym innym. Powinien być wściekły, że znowu obił sobie żebra, wylądowali na końcu świata, gdzie wrony się nie zatrzymują, że Kon przeliczył swoje siły. Zamiast tego zdenerwował się stratą urządzeń multimedialnych.

"Kon! Rozwaliłeś nasze komórki i komunikatory! Nawet mój tablet pękł!... nawet urządzenie trackujące poszło!"

"Nie krzycz, Tim. W uszach mi wciąż dzwoni."

"Mówiłeś, że z twoimi mocami wszystko w porządku! Zbadali cię przecież w jaskini!"

"Najwyraźniej się pomylili. Jak rany, Robin, przestań już nadawać i ruszajmy. Zimno tu. Głodny jestem. I zmęczony. Chcę dojść do jakiejś restauracji z dobrymi stekami i ładnymi kelnerkami. Chyba w Newadzie gdzieś takie mają."

Tim zmierzył Kona lodowatym spojrzeniem, po czym zarzucił sobie plecak na ramię. Jeszcze zdąży wytknąć Konowi jego pomyłkę, ale teraz faktycznie należało się spieszyć. Spędzanie nocy w lasach Newady nie było wliczone w plan, zwłaszcza jesienią.

Ruszyli wolnym, ale miarowym krokiem w kierunku najbliższego miasteczka. Znaki koło jezdni sugerowały, że jeszcze trzy godziny marszu i być może nie będą nocowali w lesie, pośrodku znacznie zimniejszej niż Gotham i okolice Newady. Dobrze, że Robin miał w plecaku ubranie cywilne. Przynajmniej unikną szopki w Merseyside.

Kon z początku jeszcze miał siłę mówić i gadał coś o kocie sąsiada, którego będąc psem chyba, ale nie na pewno, zagryzł. Tim słuchał jednym uchem, skupiając się raczej na podsumowaniu tego dziwacznego dnia.

Szczęście w nieszczęściu, moce Kona odmówiły posłuszeństwa dwie wioski od miejscowości, w której rzekomo stacjonował wilkołak. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że nie lecieli wysoko i spadli razem, jak kamień, prosto na paśnik dla zwierzyny leśnej. Paśnik nie przeżył. Tim przeżył tylko dlatego, że Kon w porywie przytomności umysłu zasłonił go, objął i zamortyzował upadek. Częściowa niezniszczalność nie była jak widać aż tak niestabilna jak telekineza i laserowy wzrok.

Mniej fortunne było to, że upadek pozbawił zarówno Kona jak i Tima przytomności na dobre dwie godziny. Gdy doszli do siebie, okazało się, że z urządzeń komunikacyjnych działa tylko jeden tracker, który Batman umieścił w butach Robina. Reszta albo się rozładowała pod wpływem zimna, albo została zgnieciona razem z paśnikiem przez niezniszczalne cielsko Connera.

Tim był zły na to, że Conner nigdy nie mierzył sił na zamiary, ale jeszcze bardziej gniewał się na samego siebie. Powinien to przewidzieć. Po transformacji z psa moce Kona mogły zrobić taką woltę, nie musiały, ale mogły. Zamiast zmusić SB do pozostania w kwaterach Tytanów i przejścia porządnych badań medycznych i okresu obserwacji, Tim nierozsądnie i kompletnie nielogicznie od razu ruszył z nim na misję.

Był zły, że nie potrafił się rozstać z Konem i zostawić go w tyle. Był zły... i zmarznięty i głodny.

Niebo ciemniało coraz szybciej. Cienie z lasu zaczynały wypełzać odważniej na asfaltową jezdnię. Nadchodził także chłód, Tim czuł to nawet pod peleryną. Kon, który zwykle jak Superman, nie marznął ani nie przegrzewał się, teraz wyraźnie szczękał zębami. W kostiumie składającym się z podkoszulki z emblematem i jeansów, faktycznie mogło mu być bez mocy zimno. Tim dał mu swoją dodatkową polarową bluzę, którą tylko fartem upchnął do plecaka przed wylotem. To jednak nie ułagodziło złego humoru Kona.

"Jak wy możecie to normalnie wytrzymywać? Jak ludzie mogą tak sobie z byle czego marznąć, to nie praktyczne. Ja nigdy nie marznę, Clark też nie. Rany, żeby moje moce wróciły jak najszybciej."

Tim przewrócił oczyma i odpiął pelerynę, dodatkowo zarzucając ją Konowi na ramiona.

"Witamy w świecie zwykłych ludzi, którzy nie posiadają nadzwyczajnych mocy i muszą zmagać się z warunkami zewnętrznymi."

Kon przyjrzał się ciekawie Timowi, jego oczy nagle rozjaśnione i przeraźliwie niebieskie.

"A ty?"

"Co ja? Ja jak trochę zmarznę to nawet lepiej. Po Trigonie mam jeszcze obolałe żebra, ten upadek mi tylko dołożył. Jak jest chłodno nie czuję tego tak dotkliwie. Poza tym mam jeszcze jedną bluzę w plecaku. Nie chcę straszyć cywilów kostiumem."

Kon przybrał minę kopniętego szczeniaka i Tim mógłby przysiąść, że jest to grymas identyczny z tymi, które widywał w psiej formie Connera.

"Nic mi nie jest, serio. To nie twoja wina, że zaklęcie które zamieniło cię w psiaka zamieszało w twoich mocach. Batman miał rację, powinienem cię zostawić w Gotham."

"Ale nie zostawiłeś." uśmiech Kona zdawał się lśnić pośród zapadającego, mroźnego mroku Newady. Tim prychnął i wzruszył ramionami.

"Nie zostawiłem. Nie mogłem. Za bardzo lubiłem odgrywać rolę twojego pana i chciałem utrwalić w tobie to zachowanie podwładnego."

"Hej!"

"Spokojnie, Kon. Jestem bardzo dobrym panem."

Kon, zamiast zacząć się kłócić, jedynie popatrzył na Tima dziwnym, nieczytelnym wzrokiem.

"Tak. Byłeś dobrym panem."

I mógł to być żart, a mogło to być coś zupełnie innego i poważnego. Tim postanowił przyjąć, że to dowcip, ponieważ w innym przypadku...

"Miasto! Widać światła! Szybciej Tim! Głodny jestem i zaczyna mi być na serio zimno!"

Tim ruszył za biegnącym Konem z pewną ulgą, że nie jest zmuszony do konfrontacji z tym... cokolwiek to było. Później to rozważy, pomedytuje, wyeliminuje emocje i jak zawsze, cholera jasna, podejdzie rozumowo, teraz misja.

Gdy doszli do Merseyside Kon puścił się pędem do pierwszej restauracji, która znajdowała się przy wylotówce. Była to pamiętająca lepsze czasy meksykańska tawerna, która na piętrze posiadała także motel. Normalnie Tim nie wybrałby takiego miejsca na nocleg, ale zanim zdołał zaprotestować Kon już wchodził do środka.

"Ło! Patrz, Tim, patrz i podziwiaj! Mają arcades z lat 90tych przy barze! Po prostu musimy w to zagrać!"

"Kon, ile ty masz lat, pięć?"

"A ty ile masz? Osiemdziesiąt?” zaskrzeczał Kon, po czym odwrócił się i dotknął miłośnie ekranu arcade. "Rany! Cudne są, w końcu coś dobrego po tym upadku na paśnik."

Tim nie odpowiedział, tylko podszedł do barmana, spytał o możliwość wynajęcia pokoju na noc i natychmiastowego skorzystania z telefonu. Zanim barman zdołał przyjrzeć się jego spandeksowym spodniom, których bluza od dresu jednak nie zamaskowała, Tim zalał go potokiem słów o wycieczce w góry, zwariowanych znajomych na kempingu i nieudanym psikusie, który zostawił jego i Kona bez środków transportu i telefonów.

Barman łyknął gładko historyjkę. Najwyraźniej doświadczony w obcowaniu z dziwacznymi przyjezdnymi, podał Timowi telefon i obwieścił, że owszem, mają pokój, ale tylko jedynkę.

Tim spojrzał na Kona, wydłubującego jakieś monety z kieszeni jeansów, żeby zabrać w arcade, i uśmiechnął się.

"Nie szkodzi. Jesteśmy przyzwyczajeni do dzielenia kwater."

Barman popatrzył na Tima z zaskoczeniem a Tim przestał się uśmiechać. Lepiej, żeby go tu nie rozpoznano, był niemalże przybranym synem Bruce`a Wayne`a, i na dodatek towarzyszył mu umięśniony, przystojny klon Supermana, idealnie wyciosanymi kościami policzkowymi greckiego herosa i sześciopakiem, widocznym nawet przez podkoszulkę... Ale barman popatrzył na Kona, mocującego się z arcade`ami, tupiącego z radości i gadającego do siebie pod nosem, popatrzył na Tima, i tylko skinął głową.

Gdy Tim poprosił o telefon barman podał mu go od razu i nawet nie upomniał się o zapłatę. Widać wyglądali przekonująco, dwóch, niegroźnych dzieciaków, młodzieńców na wyjeździe. W takich momentach Tim z zaskoczeniem i pewnym niesmakiem odkrywał, że nie czuje się jak młodzieniec i dziwnie mu, gdy nagle świat pokazuje, że tak, tak właśnie cię widzą, Timothy. Dwudziestoparolatek, z gładką jeszcze twarzą, pryszczem na żuchwie i zbyt chudymi łydkami. W zestawieniu z zawsze radosnym Konem, zachowującym się jak rozwydrzony, uroczy dzieciak zamknięty w ciele dorosłego mężczyzny, musieli stanowić ciekawy widok.

Batman był zajęty, informacje o niefortunnym wypadku otrzymał więc Dick. I od razu zaczął się niepokoić. Niestabilne moce Kona mogły ich zabić, nie mają wsparcia tam w głuszach leśnych a wilkołak w sumie może być jednym z mutantów, którzy tak tłumnie powstali przez kryptonit.

Dick często odnosił się do Tima jak do najmłodszego w rodzinie brata, najmniejsze pisklę w gnieździe nietoperzy, któremu co prawda czasami trzeba dać luz i pozwolić na swobodę, ale ogólnie trzeba pilnować, dbać i nadzorować. Kłócili się o to jak rasowe rodzeństwo i całkiem jak rasowe rodzeństwo obijali sobie gęby, dopóki Dick nie uznał, że pisklak jest już całkiem samodzielnym ptakiem pod dwudziestkę, a Tim przyznał, że dobre czasami mieć starszego brata, do którego można zwrócić się o pomoc, jak już wszystko się zawali, rozwali i siędzie na tyłku.

Mimo to, Dick czasami wciąż odgrywał starszego brata. Teraz nie było inaczej. Tim słuchał z przymkniętymi oczyma, jak Grayson wścieka się na Kona, współczuje rozwalonym urządzeniom mobilnym i oznajmia, że chcą czy nie, do lasów Newady nadciąga kawaleria.

"Nie przyjeżdżaj i nie rób niepotrzebnego rwetes." uciął Tim, starając się nie brzmieć jak rozkapryszony dzieciak. "Serio. Damy sobie radę. Odezwę się jak już przejrzymy okolicę. Tak, wrócimy samolotem. Tak będę uważał na siebie i na niego. Nie musisz nic mówić..." Tim złapał zaciekawione spojrzenie barmana i dokończył cicho. "... tacie."

Tim posiadał swojego rodzonego ojca, przez co był dość unikatowym Robinem, ale był pewien, że Dick usłyszał to co powinien usłyszeć. Rodzony ojciec Tima myślał, że syn wciąż jest na wyjeździe filmowym, przybrany "tata" znał prawdę.

Tim skończył rozmowę, oddał telefon barmanowi, podziękował, i podszedł do Kona, zaglądając mu przez ramię na grę.

"Nie chcesz zadzwonić do Clarka?"

Miał powiedzieć "ojca", ale jakoś za każdym razem, gdy chciał to zrobić, coś w posturze Connera zawsze go powstrzymywało.

Kon zignorował nonszalancko pytanie i grał dalej, ale Tim był wyszkolony w wychwytywaniu drobiazgów. Zauważył, że Conner spiął lekko kark i napiął brzuch. Jakby oczekiwał na cios. Fakt, podczas gdy Conner zmienił się w psa Clark nie odezwał się ani razu. Martha Kent natomiast dzwoniła co wieczór i Tim chociaż się starał, nie potrafił do końca ułagodzić jej zmartwienia. Niespodziewany wnuk, który pojawił się w ich życiu znikąd, dość szybko został wchłonięty w rodzinne łono Kentów, którzy opiekowali się najlepiej jak tylko ludzcy rodzice mogli opiekować się pół kosmitą, a jednak... Clark się nie odezwał.

"Dawaj, pokaże ci jak się naprawdę gra!" mruknął Tim i odsunął Kona biodrem od gry. "Zanim nam przyniosą jedzenie i pokażą pokój, mam akurat wystarczająco czasu, aby ci złoić tył."

"Chciałbyś, ptaszku. I hej! Następną rundę płacisz ty! Nie mam aż tylu monet bo nie pochodzę z wysokiego rodu rudzików, haha!"

Tim wytknął Konowi, że jest pazernym chłopem małorolnym z Kansas, który powinien więcej pracować a nie zazdrościć ciężko tyrającym miliarderom. Kon zaśmiał się głośno, klepnął Tima tak, że aż zabolały go i tak obolałe żebra, i oznajmił, że prawda w oczy kole i w łeb wali. Zwłaszcza jak się człowiek wadoptuje w odpowiednią rodzinę.

"Wadoptuje?" zapytał Tim i wrzucił kolejną monetę do arcade. "Chyba wżeni!"

"Wżenię się w twoją rodzinę dla pieniędzy a ty wżenisz się w Kentów dla ciast Ma! Układ idealny, co ty na to?"

"Ja na to, że musisz coś zjeść bo bredzisz a z doświadczenia wiem, że tak działa na ciebie niski poziom cukru. Oczywiście, czasami pleciesz androny całkiem sam z siebie, ale teraz chyba jednak chodzi o jedzenie."

Kon zrobił obrażoną minę, Tim przewrócił oczyma i przegrał ostatnią grę. Chwilę później kelnerka, niziutka, kształtna brunetka podeszła i oznajmiła, że stolik już gotowy i zamówienie także. Brunetce w sposób oczywisty zaświeciły się oczy na widok bicepsów i szerokiego karku Kona. Tim z ledwością powstrzymał kolejne przewrócenie oczyma.

"Wżenię się w czyjąś rodzinę jedynie dla miłości czystej i jedynej, Conner. Tak więc ciasto Marthy, jakkolwiek genialne, mnie nie przekupi."

Kon zaśmiał się głośno i puszczając perskie oko do kelnerki, zagarnął Tima w stronę stolika.

"Ty i ta twoja miłość, Tim. Pożyj trochę! Nikt chyba nie czeka tak jak ty! Nie w tych czasach! Dobrze ci radzę, wżeń się w naszą szarlotkę a nie pożałujesz!"

Nietypowo... przyjemnie było widzieć Kona znowu w dobrym nastroju. Pomimo narowistych mocy, pomimo psiego losu przez ostatnie dni, pomimo upadku na paśnik, utknięcia w Newadzie, wilkołaka i misji, Conner odzyskał dobry humor. Jadł, pił, śmiał się i pluł dookoła okruszkami, głośno opowiadając sprośne dowcipy zachwyconej kelnerce i cicho komentując Timowi jej piersi.

Tim wiedział od początku ich znajomości, że Kon jest heterykiem. Pełnokrwisty chłopak z sąsiedztwa o nietypowo idealnej urodzie, przystojny, fantastycznie zbudowany i na dodatek na stałe zamieszkujący piękny, zarośnięty kukurydzą stan Kansas, Kon dawał jasno do zrozumienia, że lubi dziewczyny, lubi seks i nie oszczędza się w tej materii. A jednak, gdy Tim stwierdził, że idzie do pokoju hotelowego odpocząć, był zawiedziony, gdy Conner odparł, że on zostaje tutaj na dole.

Tim już od jakiegoś czasu podejrzewał, że on sam nie jest pełnoprawnym heterykiem.

"Ma być potańcówka a ty idziesz spać? Zostań z nami!" zaśmiał się gromko Kon i wstał od stołu. Kelnerka zachwycona kwiknęła dziewczęco, gdy obrócił ją kilka razy w parodii tańca i trochę zbyt mocno przegiął do tyłu.

Tim wiedział, że to parodia skierowana w jego stronę. Słynne umiejętności taneczne Robina, które wbił mu do głowy Dick, były cóż. Słynne. Tytani zawsze się z nich naigrawali, dopóki nie trzeba było użyć ich na misji. Wtedy Tim był nieoceniony, ze swoimi ruchami sprawnego tancerza, szkolonego pod okien Dicka Graysona. Wygibasy Kona, okręcającego dookoła zachwyconą kelnerkę, odnosiły się właśnie do tego stanu rzeczy. Heh.

Tim umknął do hotelowego pokoju, unikając dalszych nagabywań ze strony Connera i maślanych spojrzeń zauroczonych nim kelnerek. Naprawdę miał zamiar przespać się tej nocy, niezależnie od wyczynów SB. Potrzebował odpoczynku, bolały go żebra, ale jakoś nie mógł się nawet trochę zrelaksować. Pokój był szaroburą trawestacją mebli z lat siedemdziesiątych i przypominał raczej zagospodarowaną część strychu restauracji. Zapewne w dywanie żyły sobie jakieś żyjątka a w materacu pluskwy. Tim wolał nie wiedzieć. Raz dwa dla spokojności ducha przeszukał pokój odnośnie podsłuchów, podłączył do prądu wszystkie urządzenia mobilne, które przeżyły paśnik, po czym usiadł na łóżku, westchnął i podrapał się po głowie.

Z dołu właśnie odezwała się szybka, żwawa muzyka taneczna i pokrzykiwania bawiących się ludzi.

Tim nie pierwszy raz czuł się jak bardzo stary, bardzo smutny i bardzo nie umiejący się bawić człowiek. Nie po raz pierwszy wydało mu się to niepoprawne. Był młody, do doświadczenia Batmana było mu daleko, a mimo to... zamiast myśleć o zabawie Tim Drake powinien zrelaksować się i odpocząć... I nie umiał ani jednego ani drugiego. Muzyka stała się głośniejsza, teraz już wyraźnie słychać było pohukiwania Connera i piski kelnerek.

"Potańcówka, hm."

Na fali potrzeby udowodnienia sobie, że jednak jest młodym mężczyzną i jeżeli chce, to będzie się bawił, i kij z tym, Tim zdjął kostium Robina. Przepakował plecak, przebrał się w jeansy, zapiął bluzę pod szyją, zasłaniając brak podkoszulki i bandaże, po czym poprawił włosy i ruszył w dół po schodach, w kierunku muzyki.

"Potańcówka."

Jak się okazało, piekło Tima Drake`a nie było piekłem znanym z opisów mistyków. Piekło Tima Drake`a było hiszpańską restauracją po środku głuszy w Newadzie, wypełnioną tańczącymi ludźmi, zbyt głośną, łupiącą z rozregulowanych głośników muzyką, swądem przypalanego na grillu mięsa i perfumami damskimi mieszającymi się z słodkim, mdłym zapaszkiem papierosowego dymu.

Tim rozważył ponowną ucieczkę do pokoju, ale Kon go zauważył i oczywiście, otoczony wianuszkiem dziewczyn, ryknął na cały regulator.

"Tim! Mój przyjacielu od serca! Popatrz jakie skarby rodu kobiecego kryją się w Newadzie!"

Skarby zachichotały uroczo i oblepiły Kona na tyle skutecznie, że Tim miał szanse umknąć pośpiesznie do baru i uniknąć przymusowej zabawy.

Oczywiście, dzisiaj musiał być piątek i oczywiście, w restauracji, w sektorze gier i baru, odbywało się coś na kształt wiejskiej potańcówki, na którą zjeżdżały się całe okoliczne wsie. Tim poddał się bez walki i zasiadł przy barze, zamawiając zieloną herbatę. Barman popatrzył na niego jak na wariata, ale przyjął zamówienie.

Okoliczne dziewczyny były zachwycone nowym, przyjezdnym towarem i raz dwa zakręciły się przy nim, gotowe wziąć próbkę. Conner, gdy tylko zaczął tańczyć od razu został otoczony kręgiem kobiet o dość dużej rozpiętości wiekowej. W starszych Kon wzbudzał odczucia matczyne, w młodszych pragnienie miłości romantycznej a te pośrodku, cóż... czasami ciężko było patrzeć, jak ktoś ogląda twojego najlepszego przyjaciela jak dobry kawałek mięsa, odpowiedni na tą właśnie noc. Konowi jednak nic nie przeszkadzało w zabawie i jak zawsze był w swoim żywiole pomiędzy ludźmi. Śmiał się, żartował, opowiadał świńskie dowcipy, podszczypywał, poklepywał... aż dziwne, że żadna mu po gębie nie dała. Z drugiej strony Kon posiadał coś, co Batman nazywał czarem Kentów, urokliwy, potrafiący przymilić się kiedy trzeba, a na dodatek przerażająco przystojny i świetnie zbudowany. Nawet, jeżeli któraś z dziewczyn uważała jego zachowania za grubiańskie szybko zapominała o tym, patrząc na jego uśmiech i pozwalając zaprosić się do tańca.

Uśmiech Kona zdecydowanie zmiękczał kobiece serca. I nie tylko kobiece, patrząc na kilku chłopaków, którzy mierzyli po kryjomu wzrokiem szerokie plecy Kona.

Tim przymknął oczy i przeanalizował powoli raporty, które przed wyjazdem czytał o wilkołaku. Powinien pójść na górę, sprawdzić, czy jest w stanie odpalić pęknięty tablet, ale jakoś nie chciał dzisiaj być sam...

Wilkołak od miesiąca wyprawiał się na łowy, zwykle w okolicach weekendu. Ciało, które pozostawiał po napaści nosiło ślady ataku zwierzęcia, ale inteligentnego, na tyle inteligentnego, aby masakrować nie zjedzone resztki ofiar, aby trudniej było je rozpoznać. Równie dobrze jednak ktoś mógł pozorować ataki wilkołaka. Nie pierwszy raz zwykły człowiek posługiwałby się w ten sposób folklorem, bez świadomości, że ów folklor czasami faktycznie istnieje. I ma zęby.

Tim tylko raz widział wilkołaka w akcji. Bruce do tej pory miał brzydką, poszarpaną bliznę na plecach.

"A to jest mój przyjaciel, Tim!" zawołał gromkim głosem Kon i wpadł na Tima całym ciężarem, obejmując go ramieniem za szyję. No, to tyle odnośnie incognito, świetnie Kon, fantastycznie. Dobrze, że nazwiska nie podał.

Kon nie zauważył skrzywienia Tima, tylko tokował dalej, jak ubzdryngolony tanim piwem, wesoluchny jak szczypiorek z okazji wolnego piątku syn Supermana. Tim niemal zgrzytnął zębami, gdy ramię Kona zacisnęło się mu po plecach i zsunęło w okolice talii.

"Tim tutaj, jak to moje piękne panie widzicie, zachowuje się jak rasowy osiemdziesięciolatek, ale tak naprawdę jest dziarskim chłopakiem na krawędzi dwudziestki. I na pewno z chęcią będzie nam towarzyszył do sauny!"

Pięć średniej urody, ale wspaniałych kształtów dziewczyn odwróciło rozanielony wzrok od Kona i spojrzało na Tima, nagle przerażająco trzeźwymi oczyma. Niemal słyszał ich myśli, gdy pobieżnie obceniły jego ramiona i plecy. Ujdzie. Cholera, pewnie, że Tim Drake ujdzie. Ale nie pójdzie, ha.

"Nie mam ochoty, Kon. Ty też nie powinieneś nigdzie iść. Przypominam, jesteśmy tutaj nie dla przyjemności."

"Nie gadaj głupot! Nieprzyjemność poczeka do jutra. No Tim, nie bądź trąba, idziemy! Niedaleko tutaj w domu Penny jest bardzo przyjemna sauna, która tylko czeka na takich przystojniaków jak my i na dziewczyny w bikini!"

Tim zerknął na dziewczyny z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że nie tylko nie obraziły się na to, że Conner potraktował je jako wypełniacze bikini, ale zaczęły się śmiać i szczebiotać. Czar Kentów w rzeczy samej.

Dochodząc do wniosku, że lepiej nie zostawiać Kona sam na sam z dziewczynami i sauną, oraz że w zasadzie przyjemnie byłoby wygrzać gnaty po haniebnym upadku na paśnik, Tim zgodził się.

Trzeba było przyznać, Kon był w swoim żywiole i przyjemnie było to oglądać. W końcu Conner sporą część swojego życia spędził w Smallville i zapewne znał się na mechanice stosunków damsko-męskich podczas spontanicznych, piątkowych imprez otwartych. Tim już kilka razy wymknąłby się, zniknął, wymiksował z odwiedzin w obcym domu, obcej dziewczyny. Kon nie, Kon jak zwykle wyszczerzony szeroko, zadowolony i ufny tak, jak tylko niezniszczalny pół kosmita może być, szedł spokojnie z Penny i zagadywał... o czym w sumie? Jakieś głupoty o najnowszym filmie, o jakimś albumie jakiegoś zespołu. Kon i dziewczyny rozmawiali płynnie i chce przestać, tam Kon bez problemu udzielał informacji na temat marki swojej komórki, ładowarki i fantastycznej aplikacji, którą ostatnio polecił mu przyjaciel.

Tim był tym przyjacielem, bo tylko Tim pilnował, aby Kon miał zaktualizowane i najnowsze komunikacyjne urządzenia mobilne. Ale tego Conner już nie powiedział, ponieważ właśnie zbliżyli się do dużego, stylizowanego na norweską chatę domu Penny. Sceneria była niczym wyjęta z horroru, zacienione lasy Newady z księżycem wychylającym się raz po raz zza goniących po niebie chmur, i drewniany dom pośrodku głuszy.

"Hej, Tim. Przynajmniej udawaj, że się dobrze bawisz, no! Jeszcze mi dziewczyny odstraszysz!Kon wetknął w dłoń Tima otwartą puszkę piwa i zaśmiał się, chuchając mu w twarz alkoholem. "Nie bądź taki smutas, zluzuj pory! Może ci się dzisiaj w nocy poszczęści!"

Jednym ramieniem Conner obejmował Tima a drugim Penny, która zachichotała wdzięcznie i zabrała się chwiejnie za otwieranie frontowych drzwi.

Gdzieś całkiem niedaleko rozległo się przeciągłe, głośne, natarczywe wycie. Roześmiana gromada wtoczyła się do domu, zapalając światła i najwyraźniej nie zwracając na dziwne odgłosy nocne uwagi. Tim wszedł ostatni, zamknął za sobą drzwi i ostrożnie, zza firany wyjrzał na osnuty cieniami podjazd i okalające dom wysokie, iglaste drzewa.

Drugie wycie odezwało się znacznie bliżej.

Może jednak nie będzie to stracony wieczór.

 

end

 

by Homoviator 12/2015


	3. Jak pies do jeża

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krótki wgląd w przyjaźń Kona i Tima, rozwalone jacuzzi i kosmiczne roboty z kosmosu :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request dla lurine, Kon jako pies na baby :) trzeci i ostatni rozdział tego requestowego potrójnego śmiechawkowego fika:)

roz. 3.

Jak pies do jeża

 

 

Rodziców Penny najwyraźniej nie było w domu. Inaczej zapewne sprzeciwiliby się włączeniu sauny i dużego, obszernego jacuzzi przy zewnętrznym basenie dla nieznanych kolegów córki. A impreza się rozrastała, subtelnie, ale zauważalnie. Z pięciu dziewczyn zrobiło się dziesięć, dołączyło także ośmiu chłopców. Znajomi ze szkoły, z pracy studenckiej, Tim nie wnikał. Grzecznie przedstawiał się, zagadywał o Newadę i okoliczne lasy, gdzie ponoć grasuje wilkołak, po czym pozwalał, aby rozmówca spokojnie zapomniał o nim, na rzecz rozgardiaszu imprezy i alkoholu.

Kon nie prowadził wywiadu, Kon się po prostu bawił. Obecnie tańczył z trzema pannami i dwoma chłopakami przy jacuzzi. W samych bokserkach. Przy silnym, dużym ciele Kona, z definicją mięśni osiągalną jedynie przy bardzo niskim poziomie tłuszczu w ciele, inne osobniki płci męskiej wyglądały jak ulane, blade, miękkie kluski. Osobniki płci żeńskiej rozgłaszały peany na cześć sześciopaku Kona, jego balkoników i trapeziusów, których koniecznie musiały dotknąć. Conner był wniebowzięty i pozwalał się macać na wszystkie strony, nadwerężając sznurki bikini okolicznych panien. Tim zmarszczył brwi i wziął łyka kiepskiego, ciepłego już piwa.

Tyle dobrze, że było niemal pewne, że Kon bez sztabu laboratoryjnego i kilku zdobywców nagrody nobla w dziedzinie chemii i genetyki, nikomu przez przypadek dziecka nie zrobi. Z drugiej jednak strony Conner był mieszańcem, pół kosmitą pół człowiekiem, i nie raz udowodnił, że jeżeli chodzi o wyjątki, to on jest wyjątkiem jak w pysk strzelił, we wszystkich dziedzinach...

Wycie odezwało się ponownie. Tym razem na tyłach domu, od strony lasu otaczającego ogród, w którym znajdował się basen i jacuzzi. Tim niby mimochodem odszedł nieco od wrzawy imprezowej, żeby "włączyć saunę". Nic jednak nie zobaczył. Ciemność, okalająca tyły ogrodu była zbyt gęsta, ale mimo to czuł, że go ktoś obserwuje. Podczas pracy z Batmanem nie raz był śledzony, instynkt nigdy go w tej materii nie zawodził.

Trzeba było to rozegrać subtelnie i najlepiej bez ofiar.

Impreza oczywiście toczyła się na całego. Nikt nie zauważył myszkującego dyskretnie po terenie Tima, który z niemal pustą szklanką po nie wiadomo czym, snuł się od niechcenia, nasłuchując i obserwując bacznie cienie dookoła posesji.

Pół godziny później impreza nabrała impetu. Basen i okolice parowały od rozgrzanej wody a panie, wdzięcznie wypełniające swoje skąpe, kolorowe bikini, otoczyły Kona i robiły sobie z nim zdjęcia. Było względnie ciemno, zdjęcia nie będą zbyt wyraźne, ale i tak Batman da za nie popalić Red Robinowi. Trzeba potem cichcem znaleźć te fejsbukowe foty i usunąć. Oczywiście Kon tego nie zrobi, zrobi to za niego Tim, zawsze rozsądny, ostrożny i zawsze wykluczony z wszelkich zabaw, nudny Tim.

Było to trochę przygnębiające, zwłaszcza, gdy Kon bawił się tak łatwo i chętnie.

Tim nalazł jakąś butelkę podłej jakości wina usiadł na krześle obok sauny. Dyskretnie sprawdził czy noże w cholewach są na miejscu a mały rewolwer w kaburze pod podkoszulką jest odpowiednio ustawiony. Gdy ciemnowłosa dziewczyna o oliwkowej cerze i pięknie zarysowanych ramionach podeszła do niego i zapytała, co pije, z trudem opanował rozdrażnienie. Ale opanował, bo był cholera gentlemanem, nawet podczas nieskromnej imprezy rozbieranej, której uczestnicy chlapali się radośnie w basenie.

"Piję wino, jak się zdaje." Tim podniósł butelkę napoju i pokazał ją dziewczynie. "Hej, nazywam się Tim, a ty jak masz na imię?"

Kurtuazja i nuda. Aby spławić dziewczynę najlepiej było objawić jej subtelnie, że jest się nudnym sztywniakiem, którego teksty na podryw są jak stare, nieatrakcyjne suchary. To działało zawsze, dzisiaj jednak Tim miał pechowy dzień.

"Jestem Ciara." przedstawiła się dziewczyna i z miłym, uprzejmym uśmiechem popatrzyła na butelkę Tima. "A twoje wino to jakiś samogon od okolicznych rolników. Co ty tutaj robisz, Tim? Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś się dobrze bawił."

No proszę, ładna i spostrzegawcza. Tim uśmiechnął się deprecjonująco i wzruszył ramionami.

"To moja zwykła mina, nie znaczy nic poza tym, że nie lubię się nieustannie śmiać."

"W przeciwieństwie do twojego kolegi." Ciara przysunęła sobie krzesełko i usiadła obok Tima, zakładając nogę na nogę. Miała świetne nogi, umięśnione, ale szczupłe. "Widywałam na studiach napalonych chłopaków, wszędzie szukających seksu, ale twój kolega, nie obraź się, po prostu bucha hormonami."

Tim popatrzył na taplającego się w jacuzzi Kona. Conner usiłował rozwiązać sznurek bikini Penny, która kwiczała uroczo i próbowała umknąć, zasłaniając się już pozbawioną góry od bikini koleżanką. Tim przewrócił oczyma a Ciara zaśmiała się. Miała ładny, niski głos. Gdy podał jej butelkę z rolniczym samogonem przyjęła ją po chwili wahania.

"Tak. Kon nie posiada obycia i czasami zachowuje się jak ostatni burak, ale to dobry chłopak. I przyjaciel."

"Wierzę. Dla mnie tylko wygląda to nieco dziwnie, bo jestem raczej spokojną osobą."

"A więc co co tutaj robisz Ciara?"

Ciara potrząsnęła głową, jej ciemne włosy odsłoniły zgrabny, delikatny kark i bardzo przyjemną linię ramion.

"Penny mnie zawlekła."

Tim stwierdził, że lubi Ciarę i ponieważ może jedynie czekać, aż wilkołak się ujawni, to może jednocześnie może także uświetnić sobie i Ciarze wieczór. Z całą galanterią, wdrylowaną w niego przez Alfreda i Bruce`a Drake wstał, ukłonił się i poprosił dziewczynę do tańca. Była tak zdziwiona, że nie odmówiła.

Taniec był dobrą przykrywką, można było obtańcować cały teren dookoła basenu, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń. Tim poruszał się z Ciarą do rytmu płynącej z głośników muzyki, przechodząc płynnie z szybkiego tańca do wolnego dreptania w kółko, które z jakiś przyczyn uznawane było za romantyczne. Ciara nie umiała tańczyć, ale bawiła się dobrze i łatwo pozwalała się prowadzić. W sumie tylko to było Timowi potrzebne. Obracał Ciarę, przechylał do tyłu, okręcał, a ona śmiała się, zarzucała włosami i odsłaniała swoje ładne ramiona.

Tańczyli koło basenu, potem przesunęli się bardziej do jacuzzi, w okolicach sauny zaczęli wolniejszy taniec. Ciemność po stronie lasu, otaczającego dom od tyłu niewątpliwie obserwowała ich, teraz Tim czuł to wyraźnie. Mrowienie na karku, ciężkie poczucie, że ktoś wpatruje mu się w plecy i śledzi każdy ruch.

Gdzieś bardzo blisko odezwało się kolejne wycie, smętne i tęskne. Rozżalone. Ciara uniosła swoje piękne ramiona i oplotła nimi kark Tima, a gdy spojrzała na niego z bliska jej źrenice były rozszerzone tak, że jej oczy wydawały się niemal czarne.

Gdy uchyliła usta miała przerażająco białe zęby, i nagle dotarło do Tima, że popełnił kardynalny błąd...

Wtedy właśnie czysty, precyzyjny jak skalpel strumień laserowy wbił się w dach domu Penny o nieznanym nazwisku i nieomal przeciął na pół przebieralnię przy saunie i częściowo rozwalając cembrowinę basenu. Krzyki przerażenia, dym unoszący się z walącego się dachu, trzask desek. Wszystko pośród uciekających w popłochu wpółnagich imprezowiczów, wywróconych butelek i wdeptanych w ziemię górnych części kostiumów kąpielowych.

Ciara i jej niesamowicie białe zęby zniknęli pośród zawieruchy.

Cholera!

Tim ruszył kierować panikujących ludzi w stronę głównego wyjścia z posesji, eskortując zgarniętą po drodze, wciąż ściskającą w dłoni puszkę piwa Penny.

"Ale co się stało? Co się dzieje?!"

"Zadzwoń po straż pożarną i nie wchodź do domu, póki nie przyjadą i nie zgaszą co trzeba. Mieliśmy farta, że nikogo nie było w środku. Musiało być jakieś zwarcie, coś się przepaliło. Może elektryka nie wytrzymała. Może jacuzzi, albo ktoś źle włączył saunę, w końcu to woda, drewno i elektryczność."

A może po prostu Kon na chwilę stracił panowanie nad swoim super laserowym wzrokiem i wypalił dziurę w dachu.

Penny na szczęście nie oponowała, siedząc w swoim samochodzie już dzwoniła po straż. Jakaś na szczęście odziana w szlafrok dziewczyna z mokrymi włosami usiłowała jeszcze wydobyć od Tima numer telefonu Kona, ale zbył ją krótko i usadził w jeepie znajomych, którzy właśnie spanikowani odjeżdżali z miejsca wypadku. Teraz Tim nie miał czasu, teraz trzeba było znaleźć Connera. Wilkołak jak nic umknął już gdzie pieprz rośnie, stracona szansa, ale ten laser...

"Kon?!"

Tim przeszedł dookoła gruzów i połamanych desek, okrążając pośpiesznie basen. Para wciąż jeszcze unosiła się z gorącej wody, wciąż jeszcze na brzegu jacuzzi stały szklanki z niedokończonym piwem a jakieś opuszczone bikini kiwało się smętnie na powierzchni bąbelkującej wody.

"Tu jestem... Tim..."

Tim poczuł, jak coś zaciska mu się na gardle. Dwoma susami dopadł rozwalonej przebieralni, skąd dochodził głos Connera i otworzył kopniakiem rozłamane na pół drzwi.

Kon unosił się niezdarnie na czworaka koło sterty gruzu, drewna i kamieni. Zasłaniał sobie oczy ramieniem i drżał tak, że aż mu całe plecy chodziły. Nie miał na sobie nic, jedynie ściągnięte niemalże z tyłka kąpielówki. Cudze kąpielówki. Tim złapał Kona za ramiona i posadził go, zaglądając mu w twarz, a przynajmniej próbując to zrobić. Conner nie dał sobie odsunąć ramienia z oczu.

"Kon, co jest? Co się stało?"

"Nie wiem co się stało! Clark mówił, że rzeczy pojawiają się stopniowo, ale to? Ogień mi z oczu polecał, Tim! O rany, o rany, nikogo nie uszkodziłem? Nikogo nie?.."

"Nie ma rannych. Szczęście w nieszczęściu." powiedział sztywno Tim i zebrał przyjaciela z ziemi, rozglądając się za jego ubraniem. "Ale musimy się stąd szybko ulotnić, zanim nie przyjedzie straż. B urwie mi głowę."

"Przepraszam..." zaczął jękliwie Kon, ale Tim przerwał mu ze złością.

"Daj spokój. Teraz musimy się stąd szybko wynieść, nie czas na zbędne gadki. Zakładaj spodnie, tu masz koszulkę."

Byli w połowie drogi do hotelu, gdy minęły ich wozy strażaków. Kon wciąż zasłaniał ramionami twarz, w obawie, że znowu strzeli laserem. Tim współczułby mu, gdyby nie to, że faktycznie idiota mógł kogoś zabić, bo się podniecił i w ekscytacji dziewczynami topless rozwinął laserowy wzrok. Pozatym wilkołak... Ciara uciekła. Dom Penny został zdemolowany. Batman się dowie, bo zawsze się dowiaduje, a potem uziemni Tima w Gotham do trzydziestki...

Wybuchnął na Kona, gdy dotarli do hotelu, gdy wciąż trzęsąc się od adrenaliny usiedli na zapadającej się, hotelowej kanapie i podsumowali wieczór. Tim wiedział, że gdy tylko Conner zacznie przepraszać i usprawiedliwiać się, tamy puszczą. Nie mylił się, i wbrew treningom emocji, które zaserwował mu Batman, wybuchnął i tak. Zanim zastanowił się nad swoimi słowami, już wylatywały mu one z ust.

"Wiedziałeś od Clarka jak to działa i kiedy się manifestuje a mimo to polazłeś z wpółnagimi dziewczynami do basenu?!"

"U Clarka to jest inaczej. Mnie się nie da wytrenować tak jak jego bo nie jestem NIM! No i kontrola nad emocjami nie jest dla mnie tak naturalna jak dla ciebie, sztywniaku!"

"Pierwsze co zrobiłem to nauczyłem się kontrolować mój temperament! Bruce przemielił mnie tyle razy, że w końcu się nauczyłem... a ty nie! Ty nigdy nad sobą nie panujesz! Różnica jest taka, że jak ja stracę panowanie nad sobą to potłukę talerz i rozwalę sobie dłoń o ścianę, a jak ty to zrobisz, ktoś może zginąć!"

"Znaczy jesteś uprzedzony względem meta ludzi tak samo jak ten świrus Batman!" nie oszczędzając wroga zaszarżował Kon a zza dłoni, którą zakrywał oczy, sypnęło skrami. "To może od razu zamknijmy w pierdlu wszystkich meta ludzi i tych co na nieszczęście mają posiadają jakąś szczególną moc!”

"Nie wszystkich, tylko tych, co nie są kompetentni. Resztę powinno się odizolować, zanim przypadkiem zaczną zabijać ludzi!"

"To teraz niekompetentny jestem?! Podróbka Supermana, którą lepiej odizolować bo gorsza od oryginału?! Normalnie, nie wierzę, że mogłeś mi coś takiego powiedzieć! Mnie!"

"Nic takiego nie powiedziałem, nie wkładaj mi w usta nie moich słów!" sarknął Tim płaskim, beznamiętnym tonem. Jak Batman. Kiedy zaczął brzmieć jak Batman? "Istnieją meta ludzie z idealną kontrolą swoich mocy, Raven, Wonder Woman, cholera Bart! A ty? Ty zawsze wszystko tylko do połowy, zawsze połowicznie... Czemu nie możesz być bardziej jak Superman?!"

Był to cios poniżej pasa. Tim to wiedział, ale nie cofnął swoich słów. Kon odsunął dłoń z twarzy i przez długą chwilę patrzył na niego tak, jakby miał chęć wziąć zamach i... zapewne wbić Timowi kość nosową w mózg. Pomimo braku telekinezy Conner wciąż był silny. Tim podskoczył lekko, gdy poczuł jak wzrok Kona rozgrzewa się niespodzianie i parzy mu policzki.

"A...!"

Twarz Kona była obrazem przerażenia zmieszanego z chęcią ucieczki i natychmiastowego zapadnięcia się pod ziemię. Zacisnął powieki i spłynął po ścianie na podłogę, kuląc się i zasłaniając sobie twarz ramionami.

Robin chyba po prostu nie mógł znieść smutku Kona, bo pomimo czekających na niego zadań, przyklęknął przy Connerze. Gdy dotknął jego czoła było gorące i suche.

"Wszystko ok z tobą?"

"Nie."

"Dasz radę wziąć prysznic nie rozwalając hotelu?"

Kon uśmiechnął się, ale wciąż zasłaniał sobie górną część twarzy.

"Clark mi o tym mówił. O laserowym wzroku znaczy się. U niego inicjacja była dłuższa, moce pojawiały się po kolei... laserowy wzrok z początku wyzwalał się pod wpływem gniewu, pożądania czy coś... nie pamiętam, u mnie do tej pory większość mocy ujawniała się inaczej..."

"Nic dziwnego, że laser pojawił się, jak zdejmowałeś dziewczynom bikini w jacuzzi." zauważył Tim, ale Kon nie wychwycił żartu, nie zaczął gardłować o swoich podbojach miłosnych ani wyższości piersi nad biodrami. Kon jedynie wymamrotał coś bezradnego i zapadł się głębiej w bezpieczeństwo swoich niezniszczalnych ramion. Tim z wahaniem wyciągnął dłoń i poklepał niezdarnie Kona po głowie, przesuwając palcami po jego gęstych, miękkich, zwijających się w loki włosach... a potem połączył ze sobą fakty i wysnuł dedukcję, która była jednocześnie niepokojąca i pochlebiająca.

"Nie mów, że rozgniewałeś się, bo tańczyłem z Ciarą... Z wilkołakiem!"

Kon jęknął teatralnie, ale po chwili łypnął na Tima zza ramienia niebieskim, roześmianym ślepiem.

"Co mogę ci rzec, Tim, nie lubię jak tańczysz z wilkołakami."

Na taki głupi żart i odniesienie filmowe roześmiali się razem, a potem Kon wyprostował się, odsłonił twarz a Tim odsunął z jego włosów swoją nagle dziwnie spoconą i drżącą dłoń.

"Nie wiem, czemu tak nie lubisz Costnera Timmy."

"Nie wiem czemu uważasz filmy kategorii B z lat dziewięćdziesiątych za największe osiągnięcia filmowe wszech czasów." odparł lekko Tim, po czym wstał, otrzepał spodnie i złapał swój plecak. "Trzeba zdać raport Tytanom i B. Ja się tym zajmę, ty idź wziąć prysznic. Przepraszam, że na ciebie naskoczyłem."

Kon przez długą chwilę patrzył na Tima, jak wysyła wiadomość ze swojego tableta. Jeżeli można to było uznać za sukces jego wzrok ani na moment nie stał się parzącym strumieniem lasera, ani nawet gorętszego ciągu powietrza. Dobrze, może Kon szybko nauczy się władać nową, niezwykle pożyteczną mocą. Pewnie, będzie to wymagało porządnego treningu i panowania nad emocjami co może stanowić spory problem, ale Tim był bardziej niż gotowy pomóc przyjacielowi w tej materii.

Batman wysłał wiadomość, że pożar w domu Penny został odpowiednio zamieciony pod dywan i nikt nie będzie doszukiwał się koneksji pomiędzy tym wydarzeniem a Robinem i SB. Bruce zasugerował jednocześnie, żeby zostali w Newadzie kilka dni, na wypadek gdyby wilkołak pojawił się ponownie. Małe szanse. Jeżeli Ciara była inteligentna a Tim nie miał co do tego wątpliwości, zejdzie teraz do podziemi. Wilkołaków było co najmniej dwóch, je żeli będą chcieli się ukryć zrobią to tak, że nawet Batman ich nie znajdzie.

"B wydał polecenie, abyśmy zostali tu jeszcze trzy dni, na wszelki wypadek." Tim wyłączył tableta i stanął przy wciąż siedzącym przy ścianie Konie. "Innymi słowy daje nam czas, żebyś się oswoił z nową mocą i odpoczął. Najpierw transformacja w psa, teraz nowa moc. To był dla ciebie ciężki tydzień, nawet B to widzi."

"Albo woli żebym rozwalił jakieś drzewa w Newadzie, niż budynki miejskie." dopowiedział sobie Kon, szczerząc się w uśmiechu. "Nie mam nic przeciwko. Zostaniemy tutaj i zmuszę cię do zaakceptowania dzieł kina lat dziewięćdziesiątych."

"Nie, proszę, miej litość nade mną." poprosił Tim z zupełnie poważną miną, na co Kon jedynie zarechotał i zasłonił sobie dłonią oczy, z których właśnie poszły skry.

"Żadnej litości, Timmy! Tylko Con Air, Terminator i Blair witch project! A tak serio, dzięki za wszystko i ten... no." Con wstał chwiejnie, wciąż zasłaniając częściowo swoje oczy dłonią, a Tim w sposób naturalny ujął go przez plecy i poprowadził w stronę łazienki.

"Nie ma sprawy, Kon, od czego ma się przyjaciół."

To były dla Tima jedne z najbardziej relaksujących dni w ciągu ostatniego półrocza. Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami wilkołaki ukryły się tak skutecznie, że nie pozostawiły po sobie nawet najmniejszego śladu. Tim robił rundy po zalesionej okolicy, ale po Ciarze i jej tajemniczym przyjacielu nie było ani widu ani słuchu. Zwiali, misja nie została wykonana. No trudno. Jeszcze parę lat temu Tim zżymałby się wewnętrznie na taką porażkę, ale teraz... teraz, od kiedy towarzyszył mu Conner wszystko było odrobinę inaczej.

Tim i Kon obejrzeli ciągiem masę filmów klasy B z lat dziewięćdziesiątych, w pewnym momencie stracili już rachubę ile i jakiego gatunku. Zalegali całe dnie na kanapie przed telewizorem i oddawali się odmóżdżającej rozrywce, jedząc niezdrowe żarcie na wynos, pijąc kawę i zasypiając, gdy tylko nachodziła ich chęć.

Tim dawno nie czuł się tak rozluźniony i spokojny. Pomimo zimowego chłodu Newady, wciskającego się przez okna, pomimo taniego hotelu, tekturowych mebli, starych sienników na łóżkach i koszmarnego telewizora, pomimo cierpkiej, lurowatej kawy i zbyt przypalonej pizzy , pomimo tego wszystkiego Tim był zrelaksowany. Pogodny i cholera, łagodny, zadowolony daleko bardziej niż podczas wakacyjnego wyjazdu na Barbados czy weekendowej luksusowej wycieczki w Alpy z Bruce`m.

Nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Może po prostu powietrze w Newadzie wyjątkowo mu służyło.

To były bardzo miłe dwa dni. Wyspali się, najedli śmieciowego żarcia i obejrzeli najpotworniejsze filmy jakie twórcy lat dziewięćdziesiątych popełnili. Conner śmiał się z otwartymi ustami wypełnionymi przeżutą pizzą, komentował głośno grę aktorską Schwarzeneggera oraz jego mięśnie pleców, przysypiał na scenach romantycznych i od czasu do czasu wypuszczał z oczu strumień iskier. Niezbyt groźny, dość kontrolowany strumień. Tim był pewien, że Kon pomimo zabawy bardzo pilnuje swojej nowej mocy. Trzeba będzie zrobić dokładny research na temat laserowego wzroku Supermana, może porozmawiać z Clarkiem, żeby pewne rzeczy ułatwić Konowi...

Chyba zasnął w połowie Terminatora, bo gdy jego tablet odezwał się ostrym, alarmującym dźwiękiem Tim drgnął i usiadł z rozmachem na kanapie, zrzucając z ramienia głowę Kona. Conner bez protestów spokojnie obrócił się w drugą stronę i dalej chrapał.

Batman chciał, żeby wrócili dzień wcześniej. Coś o ataku robotów, kosmitów, czy też kosmicznych robotów z kosmicznej przestrzeni. Tim nie złapał detali, tylko jak zwykle ekspresowo zgodził się i rozłączył, przez moment tępo wpatrując się w chrapiącego Kona. Takie dni relaksu nigdy nie trwały długo.

"Hej, hej, Conner! Obudź się." Tim potrząsnął lekko Konem, który chrapnął ostatni raz po czym otworzył niechętnie opuchnięte, zasnute snem oczy.

"Huh?"

"Jesteś w stanie zabrać nas z powrotem najszybciej jak się da?" zapytał Tim, mimowolnie uśmiechając się na widok zaspanego, spowolnionego Kona. Conner ziewnął, potarł twarz swoimi ogromnymi dłońmi i przeciągnął się aż trzasnęło. A następnie uśmiechnął się do Tima tak, że coś w Timie, coś małego i denerwującego, podskoczyło z ekscytacją.

"Jasne. Zabiorę cię, gdzie tylko zechcesz, Tim."

Kon tak zrobił jak powiedział, i tym razem żadna moc nie wymknęła mu się spod kontroli ani nie zniknęła znienacka. W ciągu kwadransa byli z powrotem w Gotham. W ciągu kwadransa zostawili za sobą Merseyside, Newadę, i mały, zagracony pokoik hotelowy. W ciągu kwadransa Tim wiedział już, że to coś małego i denerwującego, co podskakiwało i drażniło, związane było z faktem, że Kon ufał mu w tak ślepy, bezgraniczny sposób. Niebezpieczne i niezwykle przyjemne zaufanie, które sprawiało, że Conner wstawał w środku nocy, otwierał oczy i gotowy był do wykonania czegokolwiek sobie Tim życzył.

Nie było czasu teraz o tym myśleć. Jeszcze nie teraz, ale potem, może potem...

"Gotowy na kosmiczne roboty z kosmosu?" zapytał Conner z wariackim uśmiechem na swojej przystojnej, wciąż jeszcze zaspanej nieco gębie. Tim nie mógł mu nie odpowiedzieć uśmiechem.

"Gotowy."

 

end

 

by Homoviator 12/2015


End file.
